Zoey Winchester
by RainyDayWriter16
Summary: *Sis fic** One night, one instance is all it takes. The Winchester's world was turned upside down after Zoey was abducted that fateful night. Seventeen years later an encounter with a vengeful spirit reunites her with the family she has always wanted. Can she find the courage to face the world she was taken from? Will she remember who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys :) I hope you enjoy this story. I know sis fics are very common, but I've worked hard to make this different and unique. Please give it a try. This is the backstory of Zoey, from there i will follow the last three episodes of season that, I will more than likely follow select episodes Also I will also from time to time add songs that set the mood/theme of each chapter. I edited this myself, so I can't promise there won't be any grammical errors. So please, no flaming me.

 **Side Note:** Zoey is portrayed by Danielle Campbell. (Just imagine her with black hair :P )

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any characters you may recognize. I do own Zoey.

* * *

 **Z oey Winchester**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Song: Calls me home- Shannon LaBrie**

I stretched my legs out in front of me, my muscles still sore from soccer practice just days ago. I wasn't satisfied until I heard a slight pop in my leg and back and rolled my neck, feeling some of the tension ease. Ietting out a sigh of satisfaction, I made sure to keep one ear on the professor while I continued writing in my journal. This was by far my favorite class, but instead of giving it my normally undivided attention, I was more focused on the burning need to get my thoughts on paper. This journal had been my confidant for the past two years. I honestly don't know what I would have done without it.

 _January 4th, 2006_

 _Well diary, here is a weird question I have for you. Do dreams foretell of things to come?...like a window into the future or into the soul. This sort of thing has always sounded like complete bull to me, but lately? I just don't know. Last night I had that dream again. Iv been having them for years but the past few months they have become more intense. I guess it's my own stupid fault. You would think having just turned twenty I would grow out of my love for horror movies. This could be my last entry for now though. Iv decided I need at least a year off from school. Iv never full felt part of the whole college life, at least not all the time. Thank God for soccer, It's been my only outlet. Ugh. A year and a half counts as respectable right?_

I ran a hand through my long midnight locks before slowly closing my journal, using the clasp to make sure it was securely shut. It really was beautiful. A dark mahogany brown with a sunflower etched onto the front cover. It was one of my favorite flowers.

"You in the white shirt, care to give us your opinion?"

"Crap" I muttered closing my eyes briefly. The only paranormal class taught on campus, my ONLY favorite class and I was blowing it. "Im sorry, what?" I asked again feeling the stares of others as I looked down toward the front seeing the not so happy professor.

He simply laughed, tapping his pen on his palm. "You don't know? You were scribbling so furiously I thought you were taking notes."

"It looks like her diary to me." A voice snickered to my right.

I whipped around to find a cocky smirk on a guy whom i knew to be a senior already. I glared at him and clenched my teeth.

"It's a journal, you ass."

"Oh my mistake, because there's such a difference." He rolled his eyes and then put his arm back around the girl to his left,whom gave me a weird look before snuggling back into him.

Are all couples so weird? I was about to respond to him but the professor tapping his pen loudly on the desk brought my attention back to the front.

"We were talking about how society views the paranormal, such as ghost, demons, ect." he repeated with a slight huff of annoyance.

I drew in a deep breath. "Oh. Well obviously not everyone believes in those things. I think society simply believes once you die, that's it. There is nothing else. Were taught to believe that ghost and demons are only in the movies. I mean think about it, the idea of someone spirit staying on earth to haunt people after they die? It's crazy."

"I see... and what do you believe?" He asked slowly, crossing his arms to himself.

I shrugged and played with my pen, turning it over and over in my hands. "I don't know if they do or not, iv personally never seen a demons or a ghost. But i choose to believe just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it's not there. i'd love to see a ghost."

"Ohhhh I see dead people!" Mr smart ass to my right started in again. I felt his head right at my shoulder making spooky noises in my ear. Are you kidding me?! This guy was senior in college and acting like some immature high school freshman.

I gritted my teeth, feeling my cheeks flush with anger. That did it. It was time for me to fly the coup. I slowly got to my feet and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. I shoved my books inside and then leaned real close to the nimrod, giving him my best icy glare.

"Oh yeah?..well I see an asshole. That's _much_ more frightening than a ghost." I hissed fully pissed off now and then turned shoving open the door and stalking out. So long former epic class. It's been real.

* * *

John Winchester wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling at the moment. He had waited for this day for seventeen years. Had it really been that long?

"Missouri..." His gruff voice trailed off

"Yes John." The psychic spoke in her gentle, yet sassy southern drawl.

"Don't screw with me, please. This is my daughter were talking about."

Missouri looked at the man she had come to know well over the last seventeen years. She pitied him, felt for him knowing he had almost lost everything in his life that mattered to him. She reached and touched his hand.

"John honey, I'll tell you the same thing i told your son. Im gonna whack you with a spoon!" she chastised him, as she gave him her non nonsense look. "Ive been here since day one, remember? First when your wife died and then when your little girl was taken. Did I or did I not tell you if I ever sensed anything, i'd let you know?"

The seasoned hunter lowered his head, feeling properly chastised and began playing with his wedding band. Thank God Mary hadn't been alive when there little girl went missing. What would she think, or say? How could he explained he had failed to protect her.

"You did, Missouri. I need to know though, is she ok, is she hurt?"

Missouri smiled slightly. "She is alive and well. But John, something is close to her, and it's dangerous.." She watched for his reaction carefully.

John's head snapped up. A feeling of cold dread going through him. "Something is what?...is it the yellow eyed demon. Tell me!" his voice rose and his hands gripped the edge of her small eating table so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white.

"I don't think so. I would feel that powerful energy, trust me." She squinted trying to concentrate. "I can't understand why I didn't sense her energy until now. It's a mystery to me. John, Dean and Sam do they.." she didn't get to finish because the hunter picked up on what she was thinking.

He shook his head slowly, the shame still eating at him even after all these years.

"They don't, no. Sam was only six, Dean was ten. For years Dean asked were his sister was, so did Sam. It was killing me, I know they missed her." John let out a sigh and wiped his face. "Eventually I managed to convince them she was just a childhood friend."

Missouri felt her eyes grow in size and her emotions rise. She swatted her hand on the table.

"John Winchester, I could just smack you! Why would you do such a thing?"

John leaned back in the high backed chair and began to rubbed his forehead. "Missouri, what would you do? Both of the boys had just lost there mother a year beforehand. Then there sister gets taken, we can't find her. Day after day they asked if Zoey died, if she went where there mommy did. I hated to see them go through that pain again. So?.I did the only thing I could. I'm not proud of it, but what's done is done. Now where is my daughter?"

Missouri wasn't happy in the slightest. Furthermore, she couldn't believe the boys fell for such a thing. "She's in Terre Haute, Indiana. At the university. I suggest you hurry."

John cursed under his breath. There was no way he could get there in time, but luckily he knew his boys were closer. Immediately he headed toward his truck, before texting the coordinates to Dean. He knew before it was all over he was going to have to tell them. Even more nerve bending than that, he had no idea if Zoey remembered any of them or not. How would she react?

* * *

Dean took advantage of the rest stop and got out of his impala, stretching his legs and arms. Sam had went inside getting there food from a local diner; and after a full twenty four hours on the road he was aching for some pie. His little brother had been quiet the past two weeks. Sarah Blake had really gotten to him. Sure he was worried, but at least Sam had some happiness if only for a couple of days. After Jess, he needed it. As he stood looking at the small run down diner, he leaned back against his car, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket. Diners were there normal thing, the only places they a could afford on a hunters budget. Yet something about them brought back memories. Not just of there dad dragging them to hundreds over the years when they had been on the road, but something else. Something that played on the edge of his subconcious every single time. Mostly he shook it off as a drunken memory from his many nights of becoming intoxicated. But even now, it was there again. A little girl with jet black hair and big blue eyes running around him and Sam, trying to get into the diner door first. She was always happy the second she spotted one from down the road. What the hell?...they had never traveled with a little girl had they? The beeping of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Yanking the device from his jacket, he looked at the text and his eyebrows rose.

"I can't freakin believe it." He murmured.

"Can't believe what?" Sam asked as he came up beside him then. "Look man, they had no pie so don't kill me ok?" He joked and then sipped his soda as he set the bag of food on the roof of the impala.

Dean held up the phone. "Coordinates. There from dad, has to be. Come on geek boy, where is this?" He tossed his phone to Sam.

Sam's face darkened. "Great." He grumbled. he hated there dad just demanding things of them and Dean followed blindly. He looked up on the internet with his own phone and then his eyebrows raised. "Terre Haute, Indiana...Dean I'm pretty sure this is a college campus."

Dean grinned. "Seriously?... and hey it also says we should hurry so it's gotta be urgent. Think maybe it's some sorority girls haunting or something? Hey maybe we can catch then in an underwear pillow fight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude your sick." Sam stated in an exasperated voice as he yanked open the passenger door and slid inside.

"Oh come on, you need some fun" The eldest Winchester argued as he grabbed the bag of food, not even mad about the pie for once as he slid easily into the drivers seat, unwrapping his burger to eat with one hand.

"And naked sorority girl's are the answer?" Sam questioned as he munched on a french fry.

Dean mumbled with a mouthful of his cheeseburger. "Well yeah, or my offers still stands to go see Sarah after this case is over."

Sam groaned. "Dude, drop it ok. Let's do this for dad first and go from there."

Dean laughed and cranked up the volume as he shoved metallica into his tape player. "I can't hear you, the musics too loud!"

Sam fought a grin as he unwrapped his chicken sandwich. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

I made my way around the fountain in front of the girls dorm and then through the lobby doors. To my left, I saw a handful of students playing a game of pool, others milling around the tv in the corner. I let out a small sigh. I had played quit a few games at that very table. I wasn't too good, but it was still fun to try. Once I was on my top floor I unlocked my door, glad my roommate was out right then. Once inside, I pulled out my green Pebl flip phone and scrolled through my list of contacts. It was pathetic really, I didn't have many. Just my boss at the campus coffee shop, my previous foster parents, roommate and maybe one or two students I had made friends with from the soccer team. I debated calling my previous foster parents. Would they even care? We has gotten along ok right before I left for college, but I wasn't sure they wanted to mess with me a anymore. With a sigh i shoved it back into my denim jacket pocket and then began shoving everything I could into my big soccer duffel bag and smaller items in my backpack. The soccer Adidas duffel was the nicest thing i owed to be honest. It was a deep burgundy-pink like color with some silver mixed in. I was barely able to afford it once I joined the soccer team. Thankfully I had a part time job for a good year before I made it to campus. My outfits? mostly some good pieces form wal-mart, the other from various thrift stores. I rolled my jeans into tight compacted shapes and t-shirts and few sweaters I had. I didn't even hear my roommate come in.

"Geez!...you scared me to death." i jumped and turned to see my blonde roommate, Sasha come inside.

Her eyebrows raised as she tossed her purse down. "My bad, sorry about that. I thought your class wasn't over for another hour?"

I shrugged, trying to smile. "Yeah, but i ditched. What about you, your never back so early." I finally shoved my sneakers in last and managed to zip it up.

"It was cancelled. Ok, what's going on?" She finally ask, a tone of suspicion creeping in her voice.

I sighed and slowly turned to face her. "Here's the thing, 'Im sorta dropping out."

"What?...oh come on your joking right?" her eyes got impossibly large and she crossed her arms watching me carefully.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm serious."

"But Zoey, why? And what about the soccer team."

I swallowed some. I couldn't get past the feeling that something better and bigger was waiting for me out there. Maybe it was the dreams I was having, I have no idea. One thing I had learned was to always trust my gut.

"Doesn't matter. There's just some things I need to figure out, maybe take a year off or something. Anyway your welcome to use my books and sheets or something, I won't be taking them." I gathered my things and tossed my key card and ID on the desk.

Sasha watched me sadly and then before i knew it she stepped forward and gave me a very tight hug. I was caught off guard and I slowly got one arm free to hug her back.

"I wish you'd change your mind. Take care ok? I'll let the RA know. Any idea where your going?" she asked as she finally let me go. and took a step back to watch me with her arms crossed.

I smiled and shrugged. "Not quit sure yet. If you want, maybe we can keep in touch?...I need to go. Good luck ok?" I told her quietly before leaving my room for the last time.

* * *

I stopped by the cafeteria and spent the next hour and a half thinking of a plan as I grabbed something to eat. I had no idea when id get to eat again on my little bit of money, so I ordered an extra chicken club wrap and wrapped it between two paper towels. before shoving it in my bag along with few pieces of fruit. Luckily I remembered it was pay day and I had a pretty good size check waiting on me since I had pulled double shifts. My grades had slipped but hey, it was money right?. I now had about two hundred and fifty dollars to work with. Taking one last bite of the pizza and salad, I got up and headed out into the icy air. There was a bus stop about a block away and as I headed across the student union and down the sidewalk, things started to get errie. I was nearing the parking lot that was behind the math and science building. Snow and patchy ice still covered the sidewalk from the big snow last week and I had to be careful how I walked. Luckily my brown combat boots were fairly sturdy. My stomach started to feel jumpy and my heart beat got louder with every thump. It was the same sensation I had felt for the past week straight. Was I being watched? I glanced around not seeing but maybe a handful of people around. Most students were inside away from the cold or in class. Just great. If I was attacked, screaming for help didn't seem like an option. I had taken a month of kick boxing lessons but i highly doubted that would be enough to fight anyone off. A branch snapped and I stopped dead, looking around wildly. No one there.

"Too many horror movies, Zoe." I muttered to myself, shaking my head at how pathetic I was being. I turned around and suddenly came face to face with something I had never expected to see in my life. A figure, a man. Horribly burnt. I could see through him! I'm not some college student on a bender and I wasn't crazy. I could see the snow covered tree right through him. I blinked rapidly, frozen in fear.

His mouth seemed to open and it came out like a deep menacing growl that carried through the frosty wind.

 **"Get out!"**

I jumped, letting out a scream as I stumbled back. What the hell was happening? This sorta thing only happened in the movies, right? Before I knew it, he was coming at me, not even walking, he just seemed to glide. I dropped my bag and reached for a large broken limb that had broken off one of the trees.

"Get away from me!" I yelled in terror, as I swung it with all my might. The popsicle branch went clean through him and I gasp, letting the heavy branch go in stark terror. I did the only thing I could. I ran like hell.

The only safe place I knew was back at the dorm room. Forget the dammed bus for now. A ghost?! Surely I was seeing crap right? I barely managed to grab my duffel, while still having my backpack on my shoulder before i ran like crazy. It was times like this I was glad for all the soccer training. I was a fast runner and pretty decent at dodging things. The coach had insisted it was my long legs. Either way I could of kissed him right now. I narrowly avoided stumbling over a bench and then a garbage can. My lungs burned from the frigid air. Right as the dorm came into sight, I dared to glance over my shoulder but I didn't see anyone. I yanked my head back around as I skidded around the corner, trying to stop but it was to late. A blur of two men was all I saw before we collided. At least I did with one of them. I heard him grunt and then stagger. Me? I tried to catch my balance, but I was going full speed and his body was like a freakin brick wall. My duffel bag slid off my shoulder and fell to the snow covered ground. I fell backward, landing hard on my elbow and shoulder. My backpack had slid off my shoulders too and I barely noticed. I struggled to suck in air and not think about the pain that shot through my arm and shoulder. I frantically looked behind him but still saw nothing.

"Auw!...I'm so sorry." The tall one grunted as he managed to grab the wall to keep from falling. "Are you ok?"

"Damm Sammy, is that your way to get woman. Crash into them?" The shorter one joked trying to steady him.

"It was more like she ran into me, you idiot."

The shorter one reached down, grabbing my arm gently. "Hey, where's the fire, you ok?"

I shook my head, trying to get enough air to speak and pulled my arm from his. When pain shot through my arm and shoulder, I stopped being stubborn and used my good hand to grab his and stumbled to my feet.

"Do you see him?!...he...he was...right there, chasing me."

The two of them shared a look of confusion and then back at me. Oh yeah, I knew that look. They probably thought I was some typical college sophmore who had a little too much to drink. I shook my head in frustration.

"Im not crazy!"

"Hey,calm down. No one said you were. Your saying some creep was chasing you?" The dark blonde headed man asked looking at me intently.

The taller one called Sam, I think anyways stepped around me and I saw his eyes sweep over the campus and he finally shook his head as he turned back to us.

"I don't see anyone. Did you call campus security?"

"Ok you both aren't getting it, he's not...normal. i could see through him, ok? and _no_ i'm not high or drunk." I explained exasperated and then palmed my face, feeling it almost numb from the cold. "Forget it." I muttered shakily.

I straightened up. "I'm fine, I think maybe i just...am crazy. I'm sorry about running into you both." I bent down to grab my bags.

"Did you say you can see through him?" The taller demanded suddenly,and he shared a worried look with his companion beside him.

I groaned. "Ok, yeah I did, but I think im just stressed." I bit back a groan rolling my sore shoulder as I tried to lift the bags. I was skittish now and kept glancing around

The shorter turned to me. "Ok listen my names Dean, This is my brother Sam. We believe you. But we need to know everything."

"Yeah, like what's your name?" Sam asked gently.

I stared at them. Were they kidding? or just indulging the poor delusional college girl? I swallowed some, still feeling my heart racing. How crazy would I have to be to tell two complete strangers my name?

"It's Zoey, but I-" I stopped talking and froze in horror. Directly behind them, there it stood again. "That's him!" I stumbled back in fear. "Tell me you see him too."

Dean spun around and he cursed as his face seemed to tense. The taller, Sam, reached down and grabbed my bag and then turned urging me forward.

"We see him alright!, Zoey where is your dorm?, we gotta go. Now!" his voice was so intense, it made me even more fearful.

"Here!" I nodded to the building and grabbed my backpack from the ground. I didn't waste any time and took off the last few feet to the building entrance.

"We need to get to your room, lets move it!" Dean called as he leaped into an elevator just in time as someone got off. The Sam guy and me soon followed.

* * *

Once on my floor I raced past them, feeling my hands trembling as I inserted the room key. Once it was open I flew inside feeling the two men right behind me. Now I know what your thinking, what kinda idiot am I to let too strangers inside my room? At that moment I didn't even care. I slammed the door, almost feeling disapointed Sasha wasn't here. You know, just in case they were bad news. Once I caught my breath I turned to them both, my back pressed against the door.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded shrilly, tossing my backpack on my now empty bed. "Was that really a ghost?"

They didn't seem to notice me at first as the Dean guy walked to my window looking out and then closed the blinds, while Sam locked my door.

"Dean what do we do, all of our stuff is out in the car."

"No kidding Sherlock!..this must be why dad sent us here. Dammit!" He cursed slapping his hand against the wall. He turned to me suddenly "It's Zoey right?..listen here's the thing, that was a ghost you seen and a very pissed off one too. Now do you got any salt around here? We gotta try to keep it out, at least for now."

I was suddenly very much aware I had two complete strangers in my room whom I knew nothing about. I started pacing again and looked between them when they mentioned salt.

"Excuse me?..what's salt got to do with anything! And who are you two anyways?"

Sam sighed and pivoted in my direction. "it's Zoey, right?. Ok listen to me. You can call us crazy, but that thing you saw was a malevolent spirit. A ghost. Salt will keep them away , they can't cross it, meaning we need to line your windows and door with it ,ok?"

I shook my head in exasperation. Oh boy , I for sure wanted to say that yes, they were loons but yet, that weird unexplainable feeling took over me again. It told me to trust them and i really was seeing a dead spirit. "Over here..." I went and opened a desk drawer of my roommates and found her salt shaker. "She keeps it here to put on popcorn and stuff." I tossed it to the tall one, vaguely remembering something in the back of my head but I couldn't put my finger on it. "But look I don't get it, ghost aren't real! and even if lets say they are, why have I never seen him before? Why attack me and no one else?"

"No one really knows I don't think. Dammit, Sam im going to have to go down to the car, we've got nothing to work with and we can't haul up in here forever." Dean replied peeking out the window again. Then, he took the salt shaker and lined the windows and then the front of my door.

"Yeah, I know. Be careful alright? I'll stay here with her." he tilts his head towards me.

"Good. Look Zoey, I get it your freaked the hell out, but you need to stay here ok? Were going to take care of it." Dean nodded assuredly to me before opening the door quickly and then shut it behind him.

"Freaked is an understatement!" I called after him, and then sighed and leaned against my empty dresser. I crossed mt arms and watched the taller Sam guy keep looking out the window. Finally he pulled my desk chair to him and straddled it backwards before running a hand through his hair, his facial muscles looking rigid and tense.

I watched very faint sunlight stream through the window, spilling across my bed and the floor. it lasted several seconds before the winter grey clouds swallowed it back up. My nerves were so on edge and it was becoming more real to me I was alone with a complete stranger in my bedroom.

"Zoey you can sit down, it's ok you know." His gaze went to me slowly, looking uncomfortable himself.

I laughed, shaking my head slowly. "Sam,I don't know you, or your brother. I'm here with complete strangers in my room and evidently ghost are real and this one is pissed and trying to kill me. How can I sit down?"

"Point taken. I guess I can't blame you." He smiled sympathetically at me and then let out a long sigh himself.

"What's your brother going to get anyways? How can it help us? and not only that but..like how do you guys know about this stuff?" Ok yeah I was full of questions, who could blame me? I bit my thumbnail as I watched him anxiously

Sam watched me a second, as if debating on something. Finally he crossed his arms over the back of my chair.

"Ok well..this is the hard part of our thing is Dean and me do this for a living. I know that sounds certifiable to you, but it's the truth. Ghost are real, and they can hurt you. Same goes for demons and hundreds of other things."

I stared at him, not even blinking. "You have got to be kidding me.. the crap I get myself into! It figures the one time I meet new people, there the freakin ghost busters." I couldn't help but laugh as I ran my hands through my hair. I began walking around the room now, feeling too restless to sit still

Sam smiled wanly too. "I know. We hate telling people, trust me. But the way i see it at least you can protect yourself now. Dean's going to get iron. Because like salt, it's pure. ghost and demons aren't. Iron repels ghost and salt repels both demons and ghost too."

I frowned as an entire semester worth of that paranormal class came back to me. I had spend countless hours up till nearly dawn studying the stuff because I loved it. I suddenly turned to him.

"Iv read that before, i think. Like back in the old days they used iron horseshoes on the doors of villagers, because it kept spirits away."

Sam's eyebrows rose so far, I was sure they would fade into his hairline. "How do you know that? Not many do."

I shrugged, before leaning around him to part the curtains, looking around nervously for signs of Dean or the ghost anywhere.. "Iv been taking paranormal class here on campus for awhile now. I've always loved horror movies, ghost and goblins and all of that. I just never, um..."

"You never thought you'd see one in person?" Sam guessed with a small grin.

"Exactly." I pulled back and looked at him trying to smile. This guy pulled off a very easy going and warm vibe. He made me comfortable and at ease and I had no idea why. I finally sat on the end of my mattress and was about to ask him something else but already i began to notice a cold chill in the room.

"Jeepers it's cold" I muttered and began to zip my jacket up.

Sam suddenly looked around as he sat up straight. "Yeah a little too cold. The heat was on when we came in here." He slowly stated, before fog seemed to come from his breath.

I breathed out and was startled to see fog in my breath too.

"Uh, Sam..that class I told you about?..I remember learning that spirits can take energy away from there surroundings in order to get enough energy to manifest. True or false?" I questioned cautiously.

"True, but it's ok there's salt and they can't come-" He was cut off when the lights flickered in the room, before going out all together.

"Are you kidding me!" I leaped to my feet so fast that I nearly lost my balance. I grabbed the salt shaker from my desk and backed toward Sam ,looking around wildly.

"Dammit he's here!...Dean come on, hurry." Sam muttered as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward him. "Stay calm, ok?"

"How?...you said he can't get in here because of the salt."

"He can't, but he could be inside the building, maybe even in the hallway." He stated grimly as he eyed the door.

"We need iron then, right?" I asked, gripping the salt shaker so tight my knuckles were turning white.

Sam moved toward the door, his hand on the knob about ready to turn it. In some way I just wanted to face this thing , to get it over with. The other part was terrified but suddenly something occured to me.

"You know where any is?"

"Yeah, downstairs, there's a fireplace. Iron pokers right? If Dean can't make it to the car, there's some there."

Sam reached into his pocket and yanked his cell phone out. I saw him speed dial Dean and I just watched, trying not to panic.

"Dean! hey..its...what's going on?...dude, get back here ok? Zoey said there irons pokers in the lobby...alright hurry the lights are already out and its freezing up here." Sam ended the call and sighed. "It found him. He got about halfway, I think h'es banged up but ok. Hes on his way back now."

"Oh God, this is just great. I hope it doesn't try to hurt anyone else." I muttered tapping my foot on the floor. Minutes later the door shook with force as he banged on it. I yanked it open and saw a bruise on his cheek and cut on his forehead. Already I saw him blowing fog out of his mouth too and right then the hallway lights went off.

"Get in here!" I yelped in alarm. I reached to grab him ,but the air behind Dean started to shimmer and the best way I can describe it, is the static like feeling in the air, like what a tv screen gets on it. I saw the cold eyes first, then the horrible burnt face and finally his body materialized.

"Dean behind you!" Sam called , lurching forward, throwing a handful of salt in his direction. I watched in awe as it begin to fade but only a few moments. When it reformed, he lifted Dean in the air and I gasp. .Way.

"Auw, you sob!" Dean growled as he kicked and tried to move in mid air.

The doors across the hall opened and several people stuck there heads out. Great! just what we needed. How was I going to explain this? I was having trouble fathoming that this ghost could lift someone in the air.

"Get back! Go back inside now!" I yelled frantically. Luckily they looked scared and listened. The next thing I knew, Dean was launched inside the room, crashing into both Sam and I. I grunted as we all tumbled to the ground.

"Please just stop! isn't it me you want?" I yelled as I rolled over, staggering to me feet. Dean and Sam quickly followed.

 **"Get...out!"** His mouth opened slowly and it came out in a deep forced growl that made my hairs stand up.

"The only person leaving is you, dickhead!" Dean growled looking furious as he ran to him and swung the iron rod with all his might. His imaged flickered and his body faded.

Sam ran to the door switching over the lock swiftly and then turned to me."Something isn't right, this guy came from somewhere! Zoey, has anyone died here that you know of?"

Dean scoffed. "Sam come on man, im sure there's been tons of people who have died here over the years. It could be anything and we don't have all day. The RA's and more than likely campus security is going to be storming this place soon to see what's going on."

"Yeah I know." Sam sighed and turned to me, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Zoe, think, said you love all stuff paranormal, does anything come to mind? Who he could be because if so, we have to find where he's buried and salt and burn the bones."

I stared hard at them. Was this really happening? "Ok,what?..Is that how you get rid of them?" I gaped at them, still reeling from having a ghost throw someone at me. My shoulder and arm were still sore, but I didn't care because at that moment I had to wonder if any of us was going to survive this. Nevertheless, I tried to stop panicking and think and that's when a story from last year popped in my head and it hit me so hard, that I had to grab the bed post.

"What is it?" Dean demanded anxiously.

I slowly raised my gaze to meet his."Last year I heard from several people that a ghost haunts this campus, or at least this building anyways. I brushed it off at first, I mean why not right? Every campus has those story's. But..they said there was a janitor here, and students hated him. They said some juniors beat him up one night , and dragged him down to the basement. This was an eyewitness account. later there was a explosion, so..do you think he was killed and that's why he haunts this building? And why now? I've never seen him until today" I looked back and forth between them, starting to feel uneasy again.

"Your joking, and you only telling us now!" Dean barked looking majorly annoyed. What was with this guy? He was pissing me off. I glared at him as I let go of my bed post.

"Hey, not everyone does this for a living you know!"

Dean started to say something, but just shook his head, as if dismissing it. Well good, he had no right to jump my case anyways.

Sam held up a hand. "Just hold on, both of you!. If his body was destroyed in the fire then he should be ashes already. Do you know if they ever found the remains?" He questioned looking at me again. "Dean and I would normally hit up local history at the library but we don't have time, this thing is powerful."

I shrugged and started pacing the small room again. "I have no idea what actually happened, I swear. I just want to get rid of this thing and get the hell out of here. All I know is, people say he had no family and there was never reports of them finding anything." My hands went to my hips and I anxiously watched the door in fear he'd come back.

The lights flickered again and this time I swear the actual room shook. I screamed and grabbed my bed post again. Once it stopped I felt the foreboding chill in the air.

"Not again! Look if this damm thing wants me out, i was headed off campus anyways, what does it want?" I yelled in frustration.

Sam pulled me to the door once we all got our balance. "It's not just you. My guess is it wants revenge on every student in this dorm. Dean come on!"

* * *

Dean grabbed is backpack, his jaw clenched. "Right now I don't give a damm, we have to torch this sucker. Zoey show us the basement, hurry" He urged me forward and I didn't mind one bit. I only paused to grab my jacket, not my bags and ran out into the hallway and to the elevator. I slapped the ground floor button over and over, in full panic mode now. Once it stopped on ground floor I motioned for both of them to follow me. I had only been to the floor once, never the actual basement its self. I ran the last few steps and then yanked open the door with the big yellow basement sign on the front..

"It's here...but look..I've never been down there before." I said once I caught my breath. I peered down into the dark, damp basement. The smell of gas and wet earth filled my nostrils and gasp, as a cob wed brushed against my hand. "Gross!"

Dean nudged past me, just as the hallway lights flickered. On the other end of the long hallway, I heard several students call out in alarm.

"Doesn't matter, we gotta start somewhere. Let's go." He turned on his flashlight and tossed Sam one as well. I gulped and followed behind him, with Sam bringing up the rear. Once at the bottom, I allowed myself to take Sam's flashlight and shine it around. It was more spacey than I thought. It was actually split into three large rooms and from what I could tell, a smaller one through the open doorways to the left.

I turned to my right and spotted the boiler. "How do they still have these things? Everyone uses electric now." I muttered, before walking over, feeling my hand along it. "It's cold too."

"I guess that means Freddy's not home." Dean actually joked from the corner of the room.

I turned to him, my annoyance with him wavering just a tiny bit. "No way. You like Freddy Krueger?" I shined my light in his direction.

He snorted. "No. It's lame as hell. You want a good movie, watch silence of the lambs."

"I have. WAY too disturbing for me." I found myself almost smiling. There it was again, that feeling I couldn't place. I had a weird image of possibly myself, very very young, watching something scary on tv, a boy beside me, maybe two. But how could that be? I was never close with any of the foster kids.

"Ok guys. Focus. We got a real horror story going on here." Sam cut in. I shined my light on him and caught him holding back a smile.

Dean went to the far room once they looked in the broiler and didn't find any bones. I went with Sam, because let's face it, I wasn't staying alone down here. After searching the main room we were in, I walked through the small archway, having to dunk down and shine my own flashlight around Sam had given me. There was nothing much, but pieces of broken boards and pile of logs that looked green with mold in the corner. If this guys bones were here, I sure wasn't seeing them. Hell I didn't _want_ to find them. Well...only to get rid of him. I turned and saw Sam join me and we still heard Dean shuffling around the other room.

"Guys, something is funny." Dean called from the ajacent room.

I walked quickly to join him and Sam followed. Dean was running his hand along the brick wall and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah it's an old wall, so what." I questioned.

"There loose... and sunk in. Sam dude, seriously feel this."

Sam stepped forward and leaned over, pressing with his hand and it was then I noticed the bricks were wiggling and very loose. I quickly stepped forward and jiggled a brick.

Sam look stunned. "Huh."

"it is!...but you don;t think...oh come on!" I groaned feeling very disgusted already.

Dean smirked. "Well that nails it, The janitor did it, not in the library, but the basement for one hundred dollars Alex."

"Dean's making a clue reference, from the game." Sam clarified for me, seeing my confused look, then rolled his eyes to Dean. "Step back." he pushed me backwards.

"Yeah, duh. I have played it before you know." I stepped back letting them do there work.

They began to hack away with tire irons at the brick and in two minutes they had a large pile at our feet and then I slowly, almost dreadingly raised my light and shone it into the nook in the wall. I was met with a scull and bones of the man.

"That's just sick!" I turned away, unable to help it.

"Kid, you haven't seen sick, trust me." Dean informed me.

I was about to turn back but suddenly the cold basement air, seemed to drop ten degrees if I had to guess. I watched the air shimmer and my hairs once again stood up as I watched him appear.

"Guys!..whatever you gotta do, do it, like now! He's here."

Dean turned briefly just in time to see him. "Son of a bitch!, Sam, salt." He waited until Sam tossed it from the bag before dousing it on his remains.

I grabbed the fireplace poker with my non flashlight hand, feeling my knees shake. I was no fool.I had seen what this entity could do. I could easily be thrown clean through a wall, but I had to try .I ran forward, meeting him as he moved toward us.

"Get out of here! Rest in peace or..whatever." I yelled, swinging with all my might, watching it go right through his when it did, the energy changed. The static faded and his body became smoke. I heard the woosh of flames and I spun around in time to see the bones being burned to a crisp. We watched as he manifested slowly and let out a piercing howl that made us cover our ears. I gasp, dropping both flashlight and poker as his form started to slowly burn as well, before fading out. I let out a gasp and finally uncovered my ears.

"Please...tell me he's really dead!" I practically whimpered, feeling exhausted as well as terrified.

I only heard Sam and Dean laugh as I was already making a beeline for the stairs, clamoring up them as fast as I could. There was only so much I could take in one day.

* * *

Once I was in the lobby, I had to lean over the back of an unoccupied couch, just to get my bearings. There was maybe a handful of students around, playing pool, watching tv or just mingling with friends. The bright overhead lights made things seem to unnatural and yet normal at the same time. It for sure made what just happened seem like some bizzare dream. Minutes later my gaze shot up and I saw the men I had just met hours ago make there way toward me. The Dean guy seemed less stern and grouchy now and he eyed me with a worried expression.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked rather gently as he and his brother stopped in front of me.

I took a second to get my bearings as I crossed my arms over my chest, before I drew in a long breath, then released it slowly. I was starting to finally calm down a bit. I nodded to them both and offered the duo a weak smile.

"I think so. I'm just trying to process all of this. It's hard because..everything that just happened? It's not supposed too! This stuff is only supposed to be in the movies and yet it's real? I mean look around" I motioned with a hand to everyone around us. "They had no idea it happened. How is that?"

Dean leaned closed to Sam and muttered. "Dude, is this one of those rhetorical questions, or does she want an answer?"

His brother gave me in what I can only imagine is an insufferable look, before elbowing him. Sam turned back to me and offered me a reassuring smile.

"It's overwhelming, that's for sure. Just know that pretty much anything you thought wasn't real, is."

Dean nodded. "Yeah consider your innocense lost, kid. For what it's worth?.. im sorry as hell. This never gets easier for us, pulling back the curtain for people that is."

"Because you can never unknow something once you know it, right?..yeah I get it" I said with a weary laugh

"Exactly." Dean laughed and it was then i heard a jingle in his pocket. Actually it was some loud rock jam that sounded vaguely familiar and I watched him pull it out.

"Dad?..yeah yeah were here. It was some nasty vengeful spirit, but im guessing you knew that...what?..." he paused giving me a weird look and then motioned for Sam to lean in close. "Actually yeah, it was pure chance we ran into this girl, names Zoey. We took care of it though. Say what?...your joking..how come?"

"Dean, what's he saying?" Sam demanded as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

I raised an eyebrow and despite them being strangers, I found myself curious. So there dad obviously hunted all things that went bump in the night too? Shaking my head, I realized it wasn't my business. I needed to get back up to my room, get my things and get as far away from here as I could.

"Yes sir. We'll be here. Keeton Hall, it's on the west side of campus." The call ended and Dean nudged his brother aside and spoke with him a few moments. Both of them kept looking at me, then away again. Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all.

"Hey guys?.." I walked over to them, feeling exhausted, cold, and starving. It had been a very long day. "I hate to interrupt but, I need to get going. Thanks alot for everything. I um...well I have no idea how i'll ever repay you for literally saving my life but, I do appreciate it. It's been real." I smiled weakly and started to step around them. Dean touched my shoulder though, making me turn around.

"Whoa whoa, hey. Uh ok listen here's the thing..our dad does this too. it's a family thing. I'm not sure why, but that was him, somehow the guy knew you were in trouble, that's why he sent us here, so lets just say it wasn't random."

"Your joking...how could your dad possibly know there was some phycho spirit after me?" I demanded, not able to hide how startled and uneasy that made me look and feel.

Sam sighed, looking lost and confused himself.. "We have no idea, he just said he'd explain when he got here. He want's to meet you, Zoey. He asked us to stay with you until he got here. He's about half an hour away. I know it's strange and you've been through tons today but...Dean do you think we should?" He glanced at his brother.

Dean only gave him a look. "Sam if dad said it's important, then it is. You didn't hear how serious he sounded. Were staying." his tone left no room for argument.

I rubbed my face, stifling a groan that wanted to come out. All I wanted to do was get somewhere, eat and sleep but reluctantly I finally shrugged. After all I did owe them big for saving my life. "Yeah ok. You guys saved my ass, so... this is the least I can do." In real, I just really wanted to know how this guy knew about this ghost and how he knew to send help.

* * *

It didn't take any of us long to realize we didn't want to attractive anymore attention than what was necessary, so I led them across campus to the library. They called there dad to tell him what floor and room number exactly. By now I knew I trusted them not to hurt me, if anything I felt at ease around them, yet had no idea why. Up on the fifth floor, I led them toward the back where the study rooms were. They were mostly glass walls so you could see right through and college kids couldn't do anything shady. Only one room was occupied thankfully and I led them to the one on far end. Once in, I sat on top of the table,letting my feet rest in the chair. Dean and Sam fell into there chairs looking weary and on edge. No one talked really and I found myself slowly tapping my foot and humming a tune under my breath. Something about it was familiar and calming. I often caught myself humming it out of nowhere. If I closed my eyes I had a vision of golden blonde hair and the woman was singing. Deep down i just knew she had to be my birth mother, because no one who ever adopted me had ever sang, that was for sure.

Dean looked up suddenly, a funny expression coming across his face. I glanced up as well, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?...sorry, do you not like the song?" I questioned, leaning back on my elbows and peered sideways at them.

Dean cleared his throat. "it's not that. Im just surprised someone your age is singing a beetles tune. Our mom..she used to sing that to us."

Sam smiled. "I don't remember that, but dad said that Hey Jude was always her favorite song."

I rose my eyebrows, highly surprised by this. "Your kidding?..your mom used to sing the beetles?."

Dean gave me a look. "Yeah, so?...let me guess yours sang something lame like twinkle twinkle little star?" He smirked and drained the coffee he had got from the local vendor on the way here as he leaned back in his chair.

Ouch. Little did this idiot know, that I had no idea who my biological mother was. Maybe my face showed it, I don't know, but Sam suddenly kicked his brother under the table.

"Dean..."

"Auw!...the hell is that for?!" He looked at his brother with a heated glare, before rubbing his ankle.

I waved it off. "Forget it, it's fine. I actually don't know my parents. I've Been in the foster system since I was about five. Not that it's your business." My tone was clipped, as I tried to keep myself as less emotional as possible and not let on how much it bothered me.

"I'm sorry, that's gotta suck." Sam shot me a sympathetic look.

Dean cleared his throat and played with his empty coffee cup. Finally he dragged his eyes to me and I saw he genuinely looked sorry.

"I'm sorry too..I didn't know. That's a tough break." He nodded sincerely.

"Life sucks, but we make do, right?" I smiled bitterly and then climbed off the table slowly, as I saw a man looking to be late fortys maybe, walk by the window next. He wore a dark brown leather jacket over what looked to be dark blue shirt. His thick dark hair was messy styled and even from the four feet away, I saw greying at the edges.

Dean and Sam spotted him too, and I couldn't help but notice how they bolted to there feet right away. Ok ,so Sam did a bit more slowly and even I sensed something about his behavior , but wasn't sure what. Reaching the door first, Dean opened it quickly.

"Dad,..ok your here, what's going on? Did you know Zoey here was going to be attacked?"

Sam stood where he was. "What I want to know is..why did you want to meet her, we can barely get a hold of you, but suddenly you want to talk to a girl you don't even know or met?" He looked at me suddenly. "Zoey, this is our dad, John Winchester."

I cleared my throat softly. "Hi..I'm Zoey. But i guess you already knew that. No offense but id like some answers too, because I'm not sure how much more I can deal with today."

The man looked at them briefly, but his eyes were mainly trained on me. You know how in books you always read how all the color drains from a characters face? Well I've never seen this before in my life and personally? I've always just assumed it's an extreme exaggeration. Na uh. This guy's face, literally, seem to get more pale until he resembled a sheet of paper. His chin trembled and his hand wiped over his grey and brown scruff, his fingers trembling. The dark hazel eyes of this man looked at me from head to toe, then back up again, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I would have been creeped out, but just like Dean and Sam, something about him made me feel not threatened.

"Mary's eyes.." I heard him barely whisper as he took a step closer and his hand gently lifted my chin. His eyes burned into mine so hard, I felt like he was searching my very soul.

"Whoa, hey..what are you doing!" I finally found the sense to yelp and I backed away, stumbling into the long study table I had been on.

"Dad!" Dean's voice raised trying to get his attention and gently pulled him back from me. "What's going on here, what do you mean she had mom's eyes? Do we know this girl?"

Sam leaned against the table and crossed his arms looking deep in though, as i snapped my eyes to Dean and then him. Finally his eyebrows rose and a very odd expression came across his features.

"Hold on...Dean don't you remember, we used to play with a little girl, her name was Zoey too. But she's not..." His voice trailed off and he looked uncomfortable

Dean looked at him and I saw his forehead wrinkle. "Well..the name does ring a bell, but dude, focus! Zoey you've never seen our dad before right?"

I moved around the table, edging further way before sighing in exasperation. "What?..of course not.. and I don't remember ever playing with any little boys either."

John stepped forward again and this time I saw his eyes glossed with tears and I found myself being crushed in his arms. I froze as i realized he wasn't hurting me, but hugging me. Very hard I might add. I even felt his shoulders shake and I could only stand there frozen in utter confusion.

"It's you...my little Zoey. I can't believe it!..I had thought you were dead." He managed to get out in a deep husky voice.

Sam stepped forward. "Dad, what the hell is going on?..Why are you hugging her?" He asked slowly, yet managing to look startled at the same time.

"I'd love to know that myself!" I said finally starting to wiggle from him. But before I did. I breathed in and caught the scent of old spice colongne mixed with a faint cigar smell. I had smelled that before! It hit me like a ton of bricks as he man pulled away looking at me.

"You smell like old spice..and cigars" I found myself saying a bit quietly

John finally turned to the boys and rubbed his face with both hands. The color had returned, yet he still had a haunted look in his eyes.

"Alright...alright everyone please. I know this is alot to take in. Do you boy's remember a playmate, named Zoey?" I saw Dean and Sam nod and I furrowed my brow. What in the hell was going on?!

"I don't want you boys to hate me, and God help me, ill never forgive myself but..she wasn't a playmate. Zoey was-IS...your sister." His voice caught and he looked over at me again.

I burst out laughing suddenly. "Are you freakin people on something?..first i'm being saved from a vengeful spirit and now..suddenly im your what, long lost sister or something?"

Dean looked stunned and slowly shook his head. "Dad come off it. No offense sir, i respect you, you know do. But come on. You mean to tell me this girl here is supposed to be our sister?"

Sam suddenly spoke up and as I looked at him, I saw his face was pale looked me over and I was getting annoyed at being looked at like some experiment.

"But dad no , this doesn't...that Zoey had this weird star shaped birthmark, remember?"

John looked at me slowly and said quietly. "But you do, don't you? On your shoulder."

I was already starting for the door. Enough of this. I was beginning to think this whole day had been some bizzar dream. Ok sure, both Sam and Dean seemed familiar to me and I even got a good same vibe off this John guy. So what? I had yanked open the door,but when they said that. I froze, feeling the air literally leave my lungs to where i felt I could not breath. A chill went so hard down my spine, that i almost leaned against the wall. How?!...I was sure none of them had seen it. Slowly, I turned around and faced them. I reached up and lowered my jacket and shirt down to expose part of my shoulder,where a star shaped birthmark was. No bigger than my thumbnail. They all looked at it, stunned.

I felt my chest rise and fall faster, and my heart thump like crazy. "Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on. There is no way you could have known this was here!" My voice rose as I fixed my shirt.

The guy named John walked over and gently touch my shoulder. "I knew for the same reason as I did the day you were born. I;m your father. I know this is alot to take in, you clearly don't remember anything. But..you also have a star necklace, don't you?"

I stared at him, this time not flinching as he touched my shoulder. I let out a soft gasp as my hand reached under my shirt. Slowly I brought out the sterling silver star, colorful tiny gems decorated the center of it. I felt sick, yet at the same time, excited. As if some piece of my whole life was fitting into place.

"I'll be dammed." I heard Dean breath out from beside me.

"But I don't...how can..." I couldn't even form the words. I saw John take his wallet out and pull out a small picture from the folds.

He watched me carefully, then the necklace. "Your mother gave that to you when you were only two years old." He swallowed hard and then pulled a picture our of his wallet. I took it slowly and the second my eyes landed on it, I almost felt faint. This was it! How many times did I dream this? A little girl around four, eager to get in front of the two older boys, so that the camera didn't miss me. The same faces I had seen in my dream, were identical to the photo. The little girl had a braid, jet black. Sure enough my star necklace was seen on her neck, shining in the sunlight.

"Oh my God." I finally managed to form words. "I knew...I knew I was adopted, but um...I just never knew where I came from."

"Dad, what the hell!" Dean finally stepped in as he saw the picture as well and as I slowly looked up at him, I saw turmoil and anger in his eyes. Sams too. "I remember that night she went missing, we...we asked where she was every single day. You told us she was just a friend but that we had to move alot, we had to leave. Even though..i kept saying over and over that no dad, she is our sister!" He wiped his face and had to turn away.

Sam's nostrils flared and I saw him run his hands through his tousled locks.

"After she was taken at Bobby's...every day I told you that we needed to hunt, find what took her but you never listened. I should have known. Dean and I never had friends as kids, how did you make us believe that bullshit?" he demanded, not quite yelling but close, after he too looked at the picture.

John must of said something, but I vaguely noticed the family sqabbling. A few people paused to look in on us, through the windows, but I didn't care. The name Bobby was sending off alarms in my brain and I found myself sitting down hard in the chair. My brain was buzzing and I had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Bobby...he had a dog named rumsfeld?" i barely recognized my own quiet voice, that sounded scared even to my own ears. I pulled my foot on the chair and then pulled my knee toward my body, resting my head on the palm of my head. I felt dazed.

They all turned to me again.

"You remember rumsfeld?" Dean ask with hesitance.

I threw my hands up. "I don't know!...ok? I just don't know. One minute I'm being chased by a ghost, then go through all this crazy crap, and now?...your all telling me im your long lost sister. This is insane...I can't..im sorry" I bolted up and headed for the door.

"Zoey no! , please just wait" Sam called after me, reaching to take my arm.

"No! Please just go away." I yanked my arm away, tears burning my eyes.

I ran. Salty tears burned and distorted my vision as I raced toward the elevators. Once I was on the ground floor, I ran, dodging people as I burst into the frosty air for what seemed like the one thousand time that day. I didn't stop until I saw my dorm again. I had to breath by then, so I collapsed down on the edge of the fountain. A sob escaped my lips and I covered my face as tears gushed down my cheeks. i can't remember ever crying like this, not once. My body shook with sobs as I kept my face buried in my hands. The hell if anyone saw me cry! I didn't care right then. It was too much. Don't get me wrong, like most orphaned kids I wanted desperately to know where I came from. I didn't expect it to happen like this though. I wasn't even sure if any of it was true. Then again I hadn't thought ghost were real either, and yet today I nearly was killed by one. Not only that, but i had seen myself in that picture. How could I argue with proof like that? He knew about the necklace and birthmark too. Already my brain was hurting, yet...maybe that was why i seemed to get weird feelings around they were memories trying to come back. Exhaustion...that had to be it, right?

"Oh my God!...Zoey? are you alright? I thought you had left."

I looked up to see Sasha staring down at me in concern. Oh God. How was I going to explain everything to her? I wanted to sleep and after the spirit, my room was the last place I wanted to go.

I sniffed, running a hand through my hair. "Not really. I'm just...so tired."

Thankfully she didn't ask any questions. I felt her pull my body to its feet and even let her lead me back to our room. I gazed around unsure as we stepped inside but it looked pretty normal. I hastily threw my bed sheets on my bed, changed into sleepwear, and fell in the bed. I sensed my roommate wanting to ask many questions, but she just didn't. I was never more grateful for that. The last thing I remember is her face peering over at me in concern, before my eyes closed and I passed into a deep slumber.

* * *

John's heart was heavy watching Zoey run away from them. All he wanted to do was run after her, protect her. At the very least she was safer now than she had been this morning. After all these years, he had finally got to hold his little girl in his arms. He knew were she was and he would talk to her again, but right now he had his boys to deal with. They were angry, scared,confused, and more than likely feeling cheated and betrayed. He couldn't blame them. Wiping his face he said quietly but sternly

"Follow me back to the motel, iv checked into a room. I'll answer any questions you have." Not leaving any room for argument, he turned and left.

Once back at the motel, he barely getting a foot inside the door before they both started in raging at him, even Dean, the one he counted on to not talk back and be the good soldier. He made coffee first in the small hotel pot they had. Only once it was done did he offer them some and then sat down heavily on the bed, sipping his own hot brew.

"Enough is enough! why?...why did you tell us she was just some random playmate dad?" Sam raged as he yanked his coat off, and throwing it on the bed with force.

Dean silently glared at his dad, after slamming the door closed behind them. Reaching out, he pulled a chair toward him from the small plastic table and gripped the back of it while waiting for an answer. His jaw was set hard, as he recalled the memories he had gotten over the last several years. The raven haired child who always wanted to be the first inside every diner they went too, then making him chase her. It had been her. What an idiot had he been! Both of them.

John sighed, setting his cup down. "I never imagined having to have this conversation with you boys. Because I thought your sister was dead. That night at Bobby's..it was terrible. You have to understand, your mother had just died a year earlier. All of you were dealing with that, so was I...then your sister got taken and...it was too much. your mothers death nearly killed me, I was sure losing Zoey would too. I summoned demons like crazy, no one knew anything. You boys..you were scared and confused. Everyday you ask me where she was, if she died like mommy did, why didn't I try to find her." John felt his throat close and tears mist his eyes. The seasoned hunter wiped at them swiftly and sighed.

"Being your dad, I couldn't take it. Seeing you go through the heartbreak of your mom was bad enough. Now your sister?..So I just drilled it into your heads everyday that Zoey was just some random girl you were friends with. I told you that her parents had to eventually move and so did we, it just wasn't possible for her to be around. It was hard and to this day I question weather it was the right choice. I suppose eventually you both believed me. I'm so sorry..."

Dean was silently fuming and shoved the chair away with vigor. He rarely questioned an order from there father, but this time it was too much. Even worse he knew he mostly blamed himself. He and Sam should have been smarter than that.

"Oh that's great dad, lie to Sam and me. What you did was basically brain wash us to forget about her. I get it ok?.. you were protecting us, but this is our frekain sister!"

Sam began pacing in front of the bed, his nostrils flaring as they always did when he was upset or downright furious. The late evening sun was setting, casting a glow on the mundane brown walls of the hotel and illuminating his tall figure.

"So what, dad? How did you finally find out she's alive an why didn't you tell us. Have you known all along?"

John sigh. "Yeah Dean, I suppose I did. It killed me to do it, and in some ways i wish i could take it back. Sam..." he looked at his youngest son. "I didn't know until this morning she was alive, no. I went to Missouri the day after she went missing. Waether demons took her or some phycho, I wanted to know. She helped me for an entire year, but didn't find anything. Until this morning when I got an urgent call. She somehow had a vision of her, told me where to look and that she was in danger. I couldn't get here in time so I called you boys..i was just so relieved and shaken up. I had found my little girl, your sister. I knew this morning that id have to tell you both. Mybe you two would recognize her, I really don't know. That's the truth." He dragged his eyes up to them both, having been avoiding there glares. He knew he deserved every bit of anger and resentment they tossed his way. Still, it didn't make it easier.

Dean just shook his head slowly. It had always been his mission to be on top of things. So many wasted years when he could of helped search for her, if not with his dad then go out on his own. Not only that, but he tried to fathom the fact the girl he had just spent all day with, was his own flesh and blood and he had no idea.

"I'm going to find her." He announced coldly as he started for the door.

Sam looked up from rubbing his forehead as he tried taking it all in. "Dean wait. You saw how spooked she looked, what are we going do barge in and force her to believe us?"

John stood up wearily. "Your brothers right. It's late, Dean. Zoey looked exhausted and you can imagine this is a lot for her, not just with being attacked but learning about our world, and then..her finding out were her family..deep down I guarantee you, she knows it's true. Let her rest for the night, ok?..believe me I want nothing more than to take her in my arms, make sure she's been ok all this time but.. let her sleep and have space. We'll talk to her tomorrow."

Neither of them argued, thankfully, and he excused himself to go to his truck. Once inside he drove around for hours just going over everything and clearing his head. Afterward he found a visator parking lot at the university, if nothing else so he could make sure she was safe and nothing else happened. After years of mourning her, and worrying himself sick, he wasn't about to lose her again. He vowed if he ever found her, he would keep her safe at all cost, something he nearly failed at today. If nothing else, he owed Mary that.

* * *

I wasn't always an early riser. In fact, my routine was to sleep until noon if I could get away with it. This particular morning, however, I felt like I had the world's worst hangover. Not from drinking, but more of an emotional lag. Physical too. My shoulder and leg still had bruises from being slammed into Sam and being tossed around by a spirit. A chuckle escaped me as I climbed from the shower and began to dry off. God, what had my life become? It had turned into some some bizarre horror movie overnight. Part of me wanted to demand a blood test, just to make sure I was who they thought I was. The other part? I couldn't deny the girl in the photo was me, and even more creepy was the fact I had dreamed about those same little boy's even before I had seen that picture. I buried my face in the towel, feeling so overwhelmed I wanted to scream. Literally since the moment i had went into the system, I wanted a family. My real family. I had honestly lost count of the times, that I watched as kids got adopted into homes, seen the happy smiles. The love. How badly I had wanted that. Now here it was..my family. The same one I had been taken from as a child. I should have been thrilled, part of me was longing for that.. But I was also curious and so confused. Had fate brought them to me, or had a ghost?

A loud knock startled me from my thoughts. "Zoe, you ok in there?"

"Yeah, im coming out." I called. I dropped my towel, quickly getting dressed in pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve lavender colored shirt.

Once back in the room, I ignored my roommates curious look as I slipped my socks and combat boots on. I knew she was worried, after having came upon me sobbing out in the courtyard.

"Your still leaving?..what happened, yesterday, Zoe? When I came back everyone said there was some phycho on our floor." She brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder,watching me nervously.

I couldn't help but smile. She wasn't fair off. "It was nothing, just uh some guys pulling a prank is all. And yeah i am, I just needed a good night's rest is all." I finished lacing my boots and stood up grabbing my backpack and large duffel bag once more. I quickly hugged her, knowing deep down that this time? I wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

I left the room without a word and made my way out of the building. There were only two motels in town and all I could do was guess that of they had to choose a motel. it would be close to campus, right? Once I was on the bus, I quickly went over what I was going to say in my head. Did they even want to get to know me, or maybe they didn't. I only knew I wanted answers. Where was my mom, what had happened the night I went missing and went into social services? I hated not remembering. Pine Bluff Inn. I watched the sign as we came upon it and I quickly got off. My gaze went to the parking lot, even though I had no idea what they drove. I didn't wait long. As my eyes adjusted to the early morning light, I saw Sam step out of the room and go grab something from the car. The very UGLY old fashioned car. I sighed in relief, just glad I had guessed the right motel. Once he was back inside, I checked my watch. It was only after eight in the morning. Taking a deep breath, I shivered in the freezing January air and finally headed to the door knocking firmly two times.

I heard shuffling and voices before the door was yanked open quickly. Sam stood there and for a second blinked down at me. Finally his eyes registered me and his mouth opened in what I can only guess was surprise.

"Zoey..hi!...hey, come on in." He pulled the door open wider. "How did you know we were here?"

"Um ,well, there's sorta only two motels in town so I just took a guess." I stepped inside and looked around the small motel room. I looked to my left at the tacky blue chipped table that all motels seemed to have. On top was littered with weapons, everything from pistols, to sawed off shotguns and long blades and yet I didn't feel entirely uneasy seeing them for some reason. Men's clothes were scattered on the ugly burnt orange colored bed sheets as well.

Sam took my bags from me, setting them on the bed. "Nice guessing. How did you get here though? The campus is at least three miles, and it's freezing."

I smiled and loosened my scarf. "What, you assume I have no car?"

Sam chuckled. "Do you? I know I couldn't afford one when I was in college."

I shook my head, before sitting down on the wobbly chair next to the window. "Nope I don't, I took the bus. Is um... your- I mean our dad here? Or Dean?"

Sam peeked out the window for a second as if looking for something. He was nervous too, it was obvious. "Yeah dad's just out on a coffee run, Dean's in the shower. DEAN! Zoey's here." he called over his shoulder.

"Oh wow." I said, suddenly looking uncomfortable as something occured to me. "Is this what having brother's is like, he's not going to come out in a towel is he?" My gaze went to the bathroom door nervously.

Sam laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Hey, I know this is...I just mean, I can't imagine how you feel right now. Dean, dad and me, it's weird for us too."

I didn't get a chance to respond as the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out and luckily Dean was dressed in Jeans and a grey t-shirt. Running a towel through his hair, he paused and looked right at me.

"Your here?...talk about weird, we were just about to come to you." He tossed the towel down on the bed, before grabbing his watch from his bag. I watched as he fastened it to his wrist, his gaze never leaving mine. "How you doing?"

"I'm not too sure." I admitted truthfully with a shrug. "I got up about an hour ago, couldn't sleep after sleeping like a baby alst night..I just knew I had to come here. If I really was taken from you all, if your my family, then I need to know why and what happened. Everything. Ok?"

Dean pursed his lips and finally nodded, before dropping down on the bed. "The thing is Zoey, we don't know much more than you. We need to wait for dad."

As if on cue the door opened, and I turned to see John walk inside with bag of what smelled like fresh donuts and hot coffee. My stomach grumbled right away and it was then I remembered I had eaten since early yesterday afternoon. He sat it down and his face seemed to soften seeing me. Setting the coffee down he reached and touched my shoulder.

"I knew you'd be here. I don't know how you found us kid, but im glad. I know your here for answers aren't you?" He asked as she shed his coat and laied it across the back of the chair. He offered me a coffee and I carefully took it, nodding my thanks. It was black with no sugar what so ever so I just took a tiny sip to be polite.

"Let's start form the beginning." John said getting comfortable on the bed. Dean and Sam pulled the other two chair from beside me, and positioned them so they could see me. I set my cup down, feeling my heartbeat about to accelerate. Here we go.

The next hour was the most..ok ,what's the word I'm looking for here? Oh yeah, mind blowing. I was told everything. How our parents met and fell in love, how he never knew Mary was a hunter. Up until she got pregnant with my brothers and finally me. All the things leading up to her horrible death and I gotta tell you, hearing that for some reason made me want to cry. I had seen just how powerful and terrifying a ghost could be, I couldn't fathom seeing a real life demon. Now I would never get chance to know her for sure. I couldn't help but glance at Dean when John said he carried me from the burning house. I almost smiled trying to get used to the idea of having two big protective brothers. What frustrated me most was that I couldn't remember any of it. Obviously this was a great family who had been through hell. Finally John told me that because of this demon he dedicated his life and Sam and Deans to tracking down this demon and killing it as revenge for our mother. The pieces began to fit into place and now it made sense why these two traveled so much and why they helped people who had to deal with these things. Finally he got up to the night I was taken and I cringed uncomfortably.

"You three were staying with Bobby, just for a couple of days." John remarked with a sigh and set his cup down.

I swallowed hard, trying to process everything he had been telling me. "And Bobby..he's also a hunter and family friend right, one of the ones you used to leave us with?"

"That's right. All I know is when I got a frantic call from Bobby I barely remember the drive back there. When I got there, the upstairs was a brothers were scared crazy, so was Bobby. But you...you were gone." His voice caught some

Sam ran a hand through his hair and scooted his chair a bit closer. "Zoey, do you remember anything at all of that night?"

I closed my eyes, before leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms. "You know, it's weird...since yesterday, iv had bits and pieces of my memory come back. At least that's what I think has been happening. it's how I know you really must be my family..I just remember being scared, there was thunder..something grabbed me. I felt like someone was watching me, and I told.." I stopped and gasped suddenly, sitting straight up. "Dean!...I was trying to tell you and I think you came?. Your shirt, I remember it because it was black and..I think it had batman on the front?" I looked at him unsure, feeling stunned that i was remembering this now.

Dean's face seemed to lose some color and he wiped his face, before muttering. "Son of a bitch...my bat man shirt, yeah. I loved that thing and I was wearing it that night. I only remember I came running but I..told you it had to of been rumsfeld, to go back to sleep. Sam, weren't you downstairs?"

Sam nodded, looking as stunned as me. "I was, yeah. Bobby wasn't the best cook so I was starving. I remember trying to sneak past Bobby to get to the fridge. Finally i gave up and went back upstairs. I hadn't even got to the room yet and i heard glass breaking..Zoey you were screaming, Dean nearly ran into me in the hallway and by the time we got to the room, it was like you vanished. That's about all I remember, that and dad coming back and..both furious and scared to death looking."

I saw Dean clench his jaw. "Too bad she doesn't know the truth, huh dad?"

"What?" I asked immediately, as I finally opened my eyes trying to drag up memories from that night. "What truth?"

John sighed, then shot Dean a look before rubbed his hands togather. "It doesn't matter right now Zoey."

I shook my head, before brushing my braid over my shoulder. "Oooook. I remember just as much as Dean and Sam, but nothing else, I don't know who it was. I just need to know something..did you even look for me?" I asked softly, starting to feel my walls crumbling and my defenses slowly coming down. Even my eyes felt moist and I had to blink rapidly.

I saw his dark hazel eyes fill with tears and he looked away rom me, and then slowly back before scooting forward and he took my hand.

His eyes seemed to pierce mine. "Of course!..sweetheart I looked for you for months. I was out of my mind. I was angry that Bobby had let this happen while I was gone, I was angry with your brothers, the world in general. I was still dealing with your mother..I didn't go to the police right away, I was sure a demon took you, we found sulfur all in the room. I spent months summoning all demons I knew, trying to track every lead. I even went to Missouri, this phychic I knew. It's how she found you yesterday."

I swallowed down the giant lump that seemed to form in my throat."But not...the cops?"

His chin trembled. "Looking back?..I wish I had done it. It was stupid not too, but how could cops help find you when they knew nothing of the evil really out there?..I still don't know how you got from a demon to the foster system. Do you?"

"No, Im sorry." I stated softly, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.

Sam cleared his throat. "I've been wondering about that, but it makes sense. No one knew she was missing, aside to us. So she wouldn't be in missing persons system and no one would know who to contact or get her back too.."

I sighed and rubbed my face. '"I wish I had the answers for you all, I do. I don't remember anything, just being..taken out of the room. This is just freaking me out really." I let out a shaky laugh. "So..this is what your all going to do? Spend the rest of your lifes hunting down this demon? It won't bring mom back though. will it?"

Dean slowly shook his head. "No, it won't Zoey. But we can't let that son of a bitch win either. We've been doing this a long time. It's pretty much all we know. But now things have changed, your back with us."

John leaned closer and put his hand on my knee. "I think what Dean's trying to say..is that none of us want to lose you- not again. But your also an adult, I'd like nothing more than for you to join your brothers, be part of this family again. Where you belong. But im also conflicted with wanting to keep you safe. Ultimately, it's up to you to choose how you fit in our life, even if..you don't want too." He admitted with a sad look coming across his face.

"Dad, of course she wants too!" Sam interjected suddenly looking from him and then to me his brows knitted.

"Zoey, your not going to make us say goodbye to you again,. right?" Dean asked rising to his feet.

I gulped some, shaking my head. I was never so torn in my life. I had no where else, to go, not really. These guys were my family. The way I had found out wasn't ideal, but did that matter? Was this going to be my life, hunting demons and ghost? Finally I got to my feet. I quickly grabbed my bags and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry..I just..need time. This is all too much." I bit my lip hard and before anyone could stop me, I bolted out of there.

* * *

John was packing his bag several hours later, after getting a call from a contact. This war was far from over and as much as it killed him, he had to leave and take care of business. His boy's were arguing, even though Zoey had left out of there over two hours ago.

"We get in the car and find her Sam, how hard is that to get!" His eldest son's voice reverberated in the room above Sam's.

Even from there he could see Sam's nostrils flaring, a classic sign he was frustrated and upset.

"Look, don't make me the bad guy Dean, I want her back here with us, I do. But she's twenty years old! We can't cuff her and drag her like a dammed little kid. Besides She could be anywhere by now.."

"Yeah so? We drive through this town until we find her. Hell, go back and ask her roommate if we have too."

Sam grunted something under his breath before putting his hands on his hips. "Look man, let her cool off, ok? Then we try to find her, talk to her all calm. Look at what she just heard, her entire life story and half of it or less she doesn't even remember..I can't begin to imagine how overwhelmed she is right now."

John walked over, his voice was calm yet stern.. "Boy's enough...now listen to me...I've got to go. This war with this demon is far from over and iv just got a lead. I want you to stay here as long as it takes. You find her, hear me? find a way to convince her she's better off with us, but _don't_ make her, you understand? I want it to be her choice."

Sam gawked at him. "Your not serious..dad you can't just go! Zoey, she-"

John cut him off. "She will be fine, you two will make sure of that."

Dean stared at his dad. Part of him, the good soldier and the other part couldn't believe he wanted to split now of all times. "Dad..I get it, we wanna find the yellow eyed son of a bitch too, but we just Zoey. Sam and me just now remembered she's our baby sister..don't you think she needs not just Sam and me, but you? Don't you want to get to know her at all again?"

The seasoned hunter swallowed hard. The battle was waging inside him. He needed revenge like he needed air, to see this thing through and get retribution for Mary. Yet the urge to stay and get to know his daughter was just as powerful.

"Of course I do Dean, and when we get this thing, when it's all over? There's going to be plenty of time for that. I promise. Right now id rather she be with the two of you, so you can keep her safe. Trust me Zoey needs you guys right now, she's scared and alone. She's too stubborn to admit it. I'll be in touch and when you find her? you let me know right away you hear me?" With that he grabbed his large weapon bag and then his clothes one and headed out of there. Even as he pulled away he felt a single hot tear roll down his face, glad he got out of there before his boys could see him. It was crucial they see him as strong, he had to be. Emotions weren't a weakness he could afford, not until this was all over.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those moments where you realize what an idiot you were? I have. I was having it right then. I shivered as slushy cold water began to seep through my combat boots. If nothing else i was glad I had worn these and not my converse sneakers. I could of went back to the dorms, but after the past twenty four hours, I knew there was no way I could go back and live normally. Shouldn't the bus stop of been here by now? I scanned and looked around, not seeing anyone at first. I groaned before checking my watch. I had left the motel room over two hours ago. I cupped my hand above my eyes, looking around. I recognized the self car wash down the block and the 711 gas station next to it. That meant the bus stop was about two blocks over. How the hell had I missed that?! Of course the answer was easy, I had been in my own little world. Try as I might, I couldn't stop picturing my mother burning on the ceiling. Trying to drag up any memories I could and also debating weather or not I wanted to be on the road with my brothers; hunting down a demon that could easily get us killed. I so needed a shrink right now. How could life change so much in just one day?

"You lost?'

I froze and spun around so quick, I nearly slipped on a patch of ice. Three guys, looking to be a little older were walking out from the 711 store. One look at the bottle of jack Daniels told me they were trouble. Drunk Trouble. One was spiky haired and blonde with a nose ring. The second dark haired with snake tattoo on his arm, and the third stockier with brown hair and shaven head. Gah. Why me?

"Not at all. Just headed to the bus stop." I said quickly as I turned and began walking away fast.

Alot of good that did. One of the creeps caught up and grabbed my arm, jerking me around to face him. My bags fell to the ground and I gasp in pain. The idiot was strong. I wrestled my arm free feeling panic and anger rise in me.

"Let go of me you creep!"

Snake guy came closer, his hand caressed my back, "Shh easy now girly, no need to be rude. It's not everyday we see a pretty girl around here. Come on back to our place, it's right on the next street." He tilted his head to the left and I made a face. His breath reeked of booze.

I glared at the three of them. First a nasty spirit attacks me, now some drunk losers? I growl and finish yanking my arm free. "Look, i've had the worst two days of my life, so the three of you back off, now!"

"I don't think so, come here!" The spiky blonde snarled, as he advanced on me. He was so close I could see his nose ring shining in the sun

I couldn't believe this! Sure I had taken kickboxing lessons all last year, but in this case I wasn't sure if i had a chance. There were three of them and one of me. I stumbled back and luckily he was drunk and off balance. He , slipping on some ice and that's when I kicked him hard in the face, using my right leg for leverage. He howled and fell against his friend. Both went down hard.

Holy toledo, had that really worked?. "See you!" I yelled, forgetting all about my bags and took off running as fast as I could. I slipped along the way but managed to keep my balance. Seconds later, I screamed feeling someone slam into me. I fell hard on the icy pavement, banging my knee and landing on my stomach as my breath was knocked out of me.

Once I managed to suck in air I began screaming."No get off!...HELP!...Get off of me you bastard!" i screamed ,. feeling icey slush and tiny rocks cut into my cheek as I heard the two other goons join there friend. I clawed at the ground, thrashing like crazy.

"Not so fast sweetie, make us feel good? Then we might let you go." he climbed off then yanked me to my feet. He held my arms and his two goons attempted to grab my legs. I coughed hard, finally able to breath better.

"Your sick!..get off!" I screamed, still slightly breathless and i watched as one of then let go one one of my legs to undo his belt. They started pulling me into an alleyway. I knew what they wanted, but i wasn't about to become a rape statistic.

The dark haired one looked disgustingly amused, even as I struggled to kick him "That's right baby, sick for you. Liam get her shirt! Looks like she's got a nice rack on her." His nasty, boozy breath washed over me as I felt him press me into the wall and undo my jeans.

Now I was panicking. I screamed at the tops of my lungs before managing to get one arm free, and wasting no time, I swung with all my might, giving the nose ring prick a good left hook. His head flew back and he stumbled. I guess kickboxing lessons had paid loosened there grip and it was then I heard screech of tires out on the street. I got my leg loose enough to knee the slimy brunette in the stomach. I blinked back tears as the third came at me then, looking pissed. I shoved him hard and I started to run but the guy I punched had recovered and grabbed my jacket.

"Drop dead!" I shrieked, shaking now as tears leaked from my eyes. I struggled in his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Hey!" A deep voice thundered, seemingly out of nowhere. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Dean and Sam.

A very and I mean very pissed off Dean and Sam. I let out a gasp, feeling my legs turn to jelly. I was never so happy to see anyone in my life.

"What do you two dicks want?..hey listen once were done tapping that we'll let you two have a piece of her, deal?" The guy holding me snarled with a smirk as his buddys joined us.

Dean stepped forward, eyes flashing and i saw jaw his jaw muscles flex. Sam was right behind him and I saw one hand reaching for his gun.. "It's pretty simple douchebag, you let our sister go and I won't have to kill your sorry ass."

I saw a sudden flash to my left, I averted my eyes and it was then i realized the sun was reflecting off a knife in the nose rings guys belt.

"Guys...he's got a knife." I said shakily nodding to the guy as the other idiot gripped me tighter.

"It's going to be ok Zoe." Sam assured me quietly. I nodded but said nothing.

The next thing I knew, The shaved brunette dodged at Sam and I could only watch in awe as my brother easily grabbed the guys hand with the knife, twisting it behind his back and then shoved him into the wall.

"You dick!" The guy holding me growled. He shoved me aside into a giant dumpster, and I had to break my fall with my hands and even still the front of my head banged against it. I grunted and pushed myself to my knees, watching Dean kick the guy in the groin, then slammed his head into the wall. I heard a loud crack and gasp as blood ran down his head. The final blow came when Dean punched him so hard, his body turned around a full circle before collapsing to the ground. I had only seen that in movies!

The last goon head began to look scared, realizing he was outnumbered and started to run. My knee throbbed, as did my head but I stumbled to my feet anyways and struck out, kicking him in the kneecap, making him fall to the ground. Once he was down, I kicked him hard in the face. Dean grabbed him up and shoved him hard toward his buddies who could barely walk.

"Get the hell out of here!" Dean growled, pulling out his gun and pointing it warningly at them. That was all it took before they all ran off like scared babies. I glared hatefully after them.

I was now leaning against the wall, shaking like a leaf. My shirt was soiled with snow and dirt and half soaking wet. The knees of my jeans were torn and my knee was bleeding. Bending over, I put my hands on my knees, tears flowing down my cheeks as a sob seemed to burst from my throat.

"Zoe!" Sam rushed to me and I felt his arm go around me. I leaned into him, sobbing into his shirt. "Hey it's ok, it's over. Are you ok?"

I heard Dean come on my other side, then the soft touch of his hand moving some hair behind my ear. His voice came out strained and emotional. "Did they...hurt you?"

I manged to calm myself long enough to pull away from Sam and wipe my cheeks. I glanced down, seeing my button undone and my zipper still down on my jeans. I shakily fastened and zipped myself up.

I fought to stop crying and control my voice. "N..no...They um...they tried but you guys got here in time. How did you know where I was?" I leaned my head back on the cool brick wall, trying to compose myself.

Dean frowned and looked toward the street and then back to me. "We didn't, we just figured you might be heading for the bus stop since you were yesterday. We were driving to the one about a block from here when we saw those douche bags. We recognized your bag too. You sure your ok?" he looked me over. "Your bleeding, what the hell did they do Zoey?" His voice was gentle and yet held an edge as if he wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of them again.

I nodded, wiping fresh tears off my cheeks. "I think so. It's ok, they...I fell skinning my knees is all."

Sam sighed and gently guided me away from the wall. "Im sorry, I wish we had gotten here sooner. Zoey come back with us, ok? At least for now to get yourself cleaned up. Deal?"

I turned to face them both, hugging my arms to myself. I nodded slowly before finally giving in and telling them what I wanted to hours ago.

"Im ready...I need to talk to you anyways. Can we please go now?..Im so cold." I said quietly. Luckily they didn't ask too many questions, just led me to the car.

* * *

I was never more thankful to get back to the warm crummy motel in my life. Sam made me some hot cocoa and I sipped it gratefully, downing the entire cup in under two minutes. I cleaned up in there bathroom as best I could and finally I settled down to talk to them. Basically i told them everything. I touched briefly on some of my past in foster homes, but I didn't go into great details. It wasn't entirely easy but I told them how I felt and about my trust issues I had. They had to be patient with me and I made sure they understood that. Overall I could tell they were thrilled I decided to stay. Despite the horrible past few hours, I was pretty happy with my decision too. They knew I was exhausted, but they explained that it would not be easy and how dangerous it was. In other words, the ghost from yesterday was a picnic compared to what was coming. I knew one thing. I was ready. I had my family now and I had something worth fighting for. Hours later The sun was just going down but my eyes wouldn't stay open. As I fought to stay awake, It occured to me that John- I mean dad, wasn't here. I wanted to ask why, but I was already slumping in the hard plastic chair, my head going to the side. There voices came at me but sounded muffled as I slipped further into unconsciousness. The last sensation I remembered was either Dean or Sam's hand on my shoulder. Those few seconds before I fell asleep were the safest I had felt in..well ever. It was warm and welcoming and I allowed it to envelope me fully.

* * *

I was used to the sound of sneakers and college kids yapping as they nosily went down the hall every morning. Oh and of course my roommates very annoying snoring. This morning was different. I was disoriented before I even opened my eyes. Sunlight shone through the window and stung my eyes. I blinked them open even wider slowly and gazed around. The sound of highway traffic and the squeak maids carts on the pavement was new to me. Not to mention i was becoming more aware that I hurt all over. My shoulder and knees were sore, as was my stomach from the creeps attacking me. I sat up slowly and it was then I embarrassingly realized one of them put me in the bed. My boots were off and on the floor. I glanced over seeing the bed empty. There was a cot along the wall but it too was empty. Surely they hadn't left right? I looked over and saw the bags there and relaxed some. This was going to take getting used too, waking up with brothers. I felt bad one of them had to sleep on a cot because of me so i made a mental note to talk with them about it. I tossed back the covers and slowly got up. I immediately grabbed some fresh clothes from my bag and headed for the bathroom. I was dying for a hot shower. After being in the cold so much the past few days I was worried I was going to be a human popsicle forever.

Let me tell you right now, nothing and I mean nothing was as luxurious as the steaming hot water at that moment! I actually emitted a groan, letting myself enjoy it loosening my sore muscles for several minutes. Only when it started getting lukewarm did I hurry and shampoo my hair and lather myself up. I had no idea how long I actually stayed in there but after awhile I vaguely heard sound of a door and voices. I shut the shower off and got out, starting to dry off. I tugged on my favorite pair of stone wash jeans, worn in the knee but they still felt good. Over that, once I had my bra on, I tugged on my soft knitted grey and black fitted sweater. My star necklace I had took off to shower, so I fastened it back on. I smiled as I did meaning of it made it even more special to me now. I stepped out, brushing my damp hair.

"Oh hey, there you guys are." i smiled some, still feeling awkward around them.

Sam looked over giving me a warm smile and held a bag up. The smell drifting from it was amazing.

"You feeling better? You were out like a light all evening and night."

I touched my stomach hearing it growl loudly. "Yeah I slept like a log..im sorry if you or Dean slept on the cot, you um..could have put me there. I'm just sore but good. Please tell me that's food?" I eyed the bag hopefully.

Dean flopped down at the table and laughed but he was watching me in concern. "Well Sammy boy had the cot, but don't worry about it ok? You've been through alot these last few days. Anyways we totally got food. But uh.. we had no idea what you liked so we got you the same thing as us." He flipped open the lid inhaling deeply.

Sam rolled his eyes as he handed my food to me. "In other words cholesterol in a box."

"Bring it on! I'm so hungry I don't care. I'll pay you back too." I made a beeline for the container Sam held to me and eagerly opened it. I was soon wolfing down a cheese omelette, english muffin that I slathered with butter and jam and sausage links. Food had never tasted so good. Even though i didn't look up as I ate, I sensed them watching me in awe from time to time. Only once I washed everything down with orange juice did they get my attention.

"Alright,now that you've eaten, there jsut one more thing that you have to do and if you don't agree then this wont work Zoey." Dean said seriously and looked at Sam who nodded in agreement.

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and watched them a bit nervous. "Yeah?..."

"Train." Sam simply said as if it were obvious.

"You mean to do what you guys do?"

Dean nodded. "Exactly. There's no way in hell you can hunt with us unless you know how to defend yourself. That means teaching you to shoot firearms, how to use crossbows, daggers and even self defense."

Sam chuckled suddenly as he saw my expression. Finally, he pushed his food container away. "Not only that but learning the textbook stuff, all creatures, demons, and monsters and how to defend yourself against each one and even kill them. That's where I come in. The plan is to stick around here for at least a month, maybe more to teach you as much as we can. Are you willing to learn? Because it's not going to be easy."

I watched them and slowly smiled, feeling excited and yet determined tingles go through me. This was it. My new life. And I was ready to embrace it. I was ready to fight.

"I'm more than ready. I've never been more ready for anything in my life."


	2. Chapter 2-dead man's blood

**A/N:** Hey guys. Ugh. I forgot how long it takes to edit everything. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter/episode. I recently lost my cat about a week ago, so it's sorta been hard to write because i've been so depressed. I'm going to try hard to get salvation up before thanksgiving, but I can't promise anything. The holidays are hectic. So just in case I don't happy holiday's everyone! Hope everyone eats lots of turkey and stuffing, pies, cranberry sauce..all that goodness..haha.

* * *

 **Zoey Winchester**

 **Song: Own Little World-Celldweller**

 **Chapter 2: Dead Man's Blood**

When my brothers had said it wasn't going to be easy, they weren't wrong. Five weeks had gone by and every available minute was spent learning to fight. Both Sam and Dean were helping me tone up and build muscle. Luckily I had some muscle already just from playing soccer and my kickboxing classes. This also gave me an edge when it came to self defense. I swear every morning at five a/m sharp I was dragged out of bed by Sam, since Dean was far from a morning person; and made to run at least two miles with him before he'd let me stop. Afterward both of them grilled me on every supernatural creature they could think of. Sam typed up six page long quizes every week for me to do and i kid you not, he even graded me no them. I read book over book about urban legends, though some i already knew from my class at the university. This shaved off several more weeks id have to endure of training. Thank God. Don't get me wrong, as exhausting as it was, I was having fun. I wasn't happy that dad had just up and left. In fact i was pretty hurt by it, He had seemed so happy to see me I was sure I was going to spend time with him too. Dean and Sam assured me it was normal for him, but that didn't help much.

Getting to know my brothers again was the best part of all. Dean and I butted heads alot but I figured all siblings fought so this wasn't a big deal. I didn't always agree with Sam either, but instead of arguing and getting into a yelling match, as I often did with Dean; Sam would just walk off. It was a struggle. They were getting used to having me back in there life's as well. I was still uncomfortable sharing a bed so I had claimed the cot. It wasn't easy since all the weapon training and fighting I did left me so sore, that the soreness I endured when I used to play soccer didn't even compare. Sam and I had seemed to bond over soccer, so that gave us something. Dean was a different story.

I was getting better at dodging Dean's punches and even blocking. But me getting a hit on him? Nearly impossible. He was shorter than Sam, so he could dodge and evade easier. Only my kickboxing lessons had given me a slight edge and I managed to land a hit to my older brother at least once.

"Your extending your elbow too much!" He huffed in exasperation one day after we had been at it for over two hours. We had found a large patch of grass behind the motels and decided it was away from the road and private enough so we could practice.

I growled and brushed a sweaty lock of hair out of my face that had come loose from my ponytail. "No-I'm not! You're just too fast. Are you sure your not trying to make this harder for me on purpose?"

Dean gave me a look before grabbing a bottle of water for himself, then tossed me one. "Here, keep hydrated. look, you think im being a hardass, but do you think a demon is going to just sit still while your trying to attack it? Hell no, their fast, their three times stronger than you. They won't hesitate to snap your neck."

I glared at him before unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink. Once I caught my breath, i turned back to him as I fixed my ponytail.

"I know all of this, Dean! But you don't have to be an ass about it. I'm doing the best I can here."

Dean sighed, then tossed his bottle down on the patch of grass. "I know you are. You've been working hard and believe me I can tell. I just...I don't want anything happening to you. History isn't going to repeat its self, not this time. I just want to make sure your safe." His gaze held mine, then looked away as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

If it was one thing I had figured out about my dear eldest brother, it was that he didn't do what Sam called 'chick flick' moments. Sadly that was about the only thing Dean and I had in common. I could tell it was hard for him to even admit that. He was terrified of losing me again, they both were. My throat constricted just knowing how much they cared. I wasn't used to people caring.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I don't plan to ever leave this family again. Why do you think iv been doing all of this?"

I saw him smile somewhat, then nod to me. "Yeah. Now come on, let's try that move again before we call it a day."

I stifled a groan. I had been hoping we were finished. Two hours in my opinion was more than enough.

* * *

The next day we finally headed out west in search of a case. I had passed my final quiz with Sam and Dean was..ok well not entirely satisfied with my fighting skills, but after refusing to be left out he had agreed. Once we reached Nebraska, we were all starving so we stopped at Millie's Diner. I had already learned how my brothers lived, which was something I had wondered since they couldn't possibly have jobs. Credit card fraud. Good grief, I came from family of criminals practically. My own money had run out and I was only now becoming slightly comfortable with letting them pay for my food. Oh did I mention they had been teaching me how to hustle as well? To earn my own money on the side? So far I sucked at pool. but darts was becoming my favorites. I slid into the chair after stopping by the bathroom just as our waitress came. I smiled happily as i scanned the menu

"I want the smothered bbq sandwich with cole slaw and sweet potato fries on the side. Cherry coke to drink please." Yeah I'll admit it, I love bbq anything. Chips, sandwich, crackers. You name it.

Dean snorted a laugh. "Great, another Sam 2.0." he looked amused and then ordered his own. "Just a bacon burger and extra fries for me. Coke too."

"Denver omlette and toast". Sam glanced up from the newspaper he was looking at and then set it down. "Nothing so far you guys, just everyday occurences. By the way Dean, just because our baby sister doesn't want to clog her artery's doesn't mean she's like me." he gave me a wink and I tried not to laugh.

"I don't think bbq chicken is considered healthy, is it?" I inquired as I jammed my straw into my coke once it was sat in front of me.

Dean tapped my shoulder. "Anything that's not red meat is healthy to me. You two are just..weird!" He finally said rolling his eyes, yet I saw him still grinning. "So Sammy, what about those non cases, you sure?" I watched him slurp his coke, one arm draped over the back of my chair.

Sam ignored the weird comment from Dean and nodded to the paper. "The closest thing that sounds even remotely like our thing is some sorta break in. A guy named Daniel Elkins in Manning, Colorado. He was found mauled in his cabin."

I made a disgusted face as the woman finally came with our food. I was still getting the hang of this, but I wasn't entirely sure what sounded so weird about that. Picking up my sandwich I inhaled a huge bite, savoring the smoky flavor before adding my own two cents in.

"Yeah see, I'm new and everything but...how is that weird?" I mumbled before managing to swallow my huge bite. I sipped my drink and looked at my brothers, very much eager to hunt something.

Dean smirked as he dug into his fries before reaching over and patting my head. "Oh Sam, isn't she cute? Guess we still got alot to teach her."

I swatted his head away. "Condecending much? I'm just saying could of been a bear mauling right? if it's near the mountains or even just some local nut job."

Dean smirked. "I'm just messing with you star-bright, lighten up. Hey wait...that name rings a bell..Elkins...Elkins." He muttered before reaching into his coat.

Sam jabbed a piece of omlete and looked at me thoughtfully. "It could be, yeah. Mostly we look for signs of salt or sulfur, even ectoplasm, residue ghost leave behind. Remember the black goo all over the university's basement walls?"

I nodded as I nibbled on my fry. "How could I not, it was way gross. Guys come ooon! Can't we at least check it out? I'm going to go nuts here, I want to put all this training to use." I huffed, feeling like a caged animal almost, ready to burst free and kick major ass.

Dean whistled and looked up, holding dad's journal suddenly. "You may get your wish Zoe. This Elkins guy? Colorado area code. Same as in the journal. Let's haul ass." he got up and pulled money from his wallet.

I grinned and eagerly grabbed the money from him and tossed it on the table myself. The sooner we got there, the better. "Yes!" I vaulted up and was already out the door before either of them.

* * *

It's a damm good thing Dean knew all the back roads, because he broke every speed limit practically the entire time. Not only that but he blasted Metallica half the frekin trip. Luckily before my money had run out, I bought myself my first mp3 player. It was by far the only thing that saved me from his music. I scrolled through the playlist I added after we stopped to fill the tank up. 'Breathless' by the Corrs was a good choice and one of my personal favorites. I amplified it and inserted my earbuds as we got back on the road.

"Ahh..this is much better." I smirked as i leaned with my head against the back seat. I shifted getting comfortable in the indian style position.

I saw Dean narrow his eyes at me from the review mirrior. "Hey watch it there little sister, you and sammy boy just don't know good music.."

I chuckled. "Yeah right. Sam what did you call his music again?"

Sam was bent over our =dad's journal with a flashlight since it was dark by now. Hearing us, he looked up and glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Hmm, what?"

I waved him off as I cranked my music back up. "Nevermind. Go back to your reading." I stifled a giggle as I heard Dean muttering darkly under his breath just before my music filled my ears.

It was after late when we arrived at the small town and I couldn't help but look out at the majestic snow capped mountains, illumanated by the moon. I loved snow. Don't get me wrong I liked to swim and even was at a beach once and loved it. But nothing compared to the smell of fresh powder and the quietness that seemed to envelope the world when it came down. The cabin was down a gravel road slightly outside of town. The only light was from the moon itsself. I climbed from the car and breathed it in. You'd think after being attacked in the snow over a month ago, i'd hate snow. But nope. I tightened my jacket around me and trudged up the path with them, keeping my eyes peeled for anything that could jump out.

"Zoe, got your glock?" Dean questioned as he worked his lock pick on the door.

I reached back, feeling it tucked in my belt the way they had taught me. It was funny, at first I had trouble remembering to keep the safety on and it made both of them so frustrated. Dean swore I was going to blow my butttocks off one day. I had giggled for hours over that one.

"Got it." I said with a quick nod. Guns weren't my favorite weapon. In fact, they still made me uneasy. I could shoot, just not always hit the target. Fighting staffs, bow and arrows and crossbows were the weapons I had mastered faster than anything.

"Hey guys?" i asked as we stepped inside the ramshackled cabin. "Do you think Dad might be around here? They used to be friends according to his jourmal, right?"

Sam sqeezed my shoulder after looking around at the mess. "I somehow don't think so. Dad has his own come on, look for the clues we taught you."

I must of looked as dissapointed as I felt, because Dean looked over at me in concern. "Zoe, It's not that Dad-"

I held up a a hand and cut him off. "Don't, please?...It's ok. I get it." I was so lying, but right now there were more important things. I looked over toward the back door and then made my way there, moving books aside with my boot and bent down. "Salt" I called over my shoudler.

"Popcorn salt?" Dean asked as he found a journal on the desk and began flipping through it.

"Looks like rock salt. Does this mean the guy is a hunter?" I asked getting back to my feet.

Sam nodded as he scanned around with his flashlight. I saw him in particular look at the floor. "For sure. But I don't see any traces of a wild animal, there's no claw marks of any kind."

"Ok, so what then?" I asked, biting my lip and trying hard to pull up any memory of things I had been learning over the past month and a half.

Dean cleared his throat and kneeled down suddenly. Sam and I turned to look, and I couldn't help but crouch down too watching as he put a sheet of paper over something and began drawing.

"Something's here. Zoe shine your light will you?"

I did and watched as numbers began to form on the paper. I looked at him impressed. Sam was already reaching down to take it and after a quick scan he shook his head, stunned.

"Six digits...its a post office box number."

"Same way dad does it." Dean clarified.

I shook my head. I wouldn't have admitted it, but I was impressed wiht my older brothers. They knew tips and tricks of this world that I didn't. "Im feeling more and more like a newbie all the time." I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I was more than eager to go inside the post office to get what was waiting. It was nothing but a letter inside an evelope and it was all I could do not to tear it open before I got back to the car. Once I slid in the backseat, both of them started reaching for it.

"Hey!" I slapped at there hands. "Guy's chill out, im only going to open and read it." I tore it open but Dean was qucker, damm him.

"Dean!..what's with you, I can't even read a letter now?" I glared at him.

He smirked. "Nope. It might be too mature for your young eyes."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward, resting my arms on the back of the seats. "Right, because im sure this guy wanted to leave porn pictures or something."

Sam turned to me. "Ok that's it, you? don't get to mention porn around us. Were your brothers, Got it? Good. Now Dean let me see" He snatched the letter next. "Looks like it's addressed to dad, weird..."

I reached and poked his shoulder. "I'm twenty, Sam! Not some little kid. You wouldn't even know if I was a...uh, well nevermind." My face got hot suddenly and I buried my head in my arms. Ugh! Nice going, I basically almost told him weather or not I was a virgin.

Dean shot me a look. "Ok gross, stop. I don't-"

The back door suddenly opened and I gasp, before sliding over away from it on instinct. My hand reached for the gun I kept under the seat. But when our dad slid in and closed the door I think we were all completly floored. My brothers whipped around and stared at him. I think on some level they were feeling the same way. If dad was here then something wasn't right. I may of barely gotten a few hours with him, but I had been studying his journal and hearing storys about him. Enough to get an idea of whom my father was.

"Dad!...The hell are you doing here?" Sam managed to spit out.

Dean took a different approach. "You had us worried you know, we haven't been in contact with you for a month, You never pick up."

Dad nodded, looking weary. "I know, but im alright. I was out of range for awhile now. I know about Elkins. I saw you kids go into the cabin."

I stared hard at him right before looking away. Sure I was glad to see him, but I was also hurt. As much as I tried to understand why this demon came before me, the daughter he had just found out was alive, I couldn't. Finally I let out a, aggravated sigh and averted my gaze from his letting my gaze focused on the windshield. I felt his hand on my shoulder suddenly, but I tried to ignore it.

"Hey kiddo. You have no idea how glad I was to see you with your brothers. I was hoping you would come around." His voice was soft but gruff, and yet tender all at once.

"Hmm" Was all I mumbled out to him.

I heard him sigh. "Im sure your brothers have been teaching you alot, and I do want to hear all about it. First though can I see the letter?"

I didn't miss the looks Sam and Dean both gave me over there shoulders. They were worried about me, at least I think they were. I was getting pretty good at reading them, so I could tell, in some way at least, that they both weren't entirely happy about dad bailing. Keeping my gaze straight ahead I heard him mumble some of the letter.

"That son of a bitch! He had it the whole time."

Deans eyebrows rose. "Uh dad, what's going on, Elkins had what?"

Dad sighed. "When you were in there, did you see a gun? Would of been old, maybe in a case?"

Sam shook his head. "Dad there was no weapon in there, trust me. Why do you need it?"

I finally turned to look at him and it was evident he was pissed off. "Because it means now they have it. We have to find there trail." He slid out of the car and moved around to the drivers side window.

"What trail?" Dean asked in frustration. "What the hell are we dealing with here?'

Dad leaned down and looked at us so seriously I was beginning to get unnerved. "Pretty much what Elkins hunted most. Vampires."

That did it. Vampires?. Surely he was kidding wasn't he? I had added quit the library of supernatural creature knowledge to my brain but come on, vamps? I looked from Sam and then Dean and it was clear they didn't know what to make of it either.

"Excuse me!..you cannot be serious. Why didn't you too tell me about those. Unless...you didn't know either?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, kinda hard to tell you about something we thought was made up."

Sam looked back at me, nodding to show Dean was serious then looked at our dad.

"Dad- are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on iv got cabin rented three miles up the road. Zoe...we'll talk." He added, nodding to me carefully. We all watched him walk away to his truck and I leaned back in the seat my mind getting restless already, How did you kill vamps, with stakes?

* * *

By the time we made it to the cabin dad had rented it was well after eleven at night. I was wired and too anxious to sleep, but Sam and Dean had fallen on the bed and were dead to the world in just minutes. I could have kicked them both very hard in the freakin ankles right then! The last thing I wanted was to be alone with our dad. Things were awkward enough. I think the problem was I had always held grudges for far too long and an enormous amount of resentment. Was that it, did I resent him? I paced in front of the window, peeking outside on ocassion. This cabin was off the beaten path with only another cabin down the road from it. If these vampires were anywhere close, I couldn't let myself sleep.

But I suppose it wasn't only that. In two different foster homes i had been in, I always had trouble sleeping. Shady people were always coming in and out all hours of the night. I can't begin to tell you the countless times I had smelled pot, how many times the front door had been beaten on so hard I was afraid it would come off the hinges. My body had adjusted every single time, resulting in my muscles staying tense and having lost more sleep than I care to admit. Nighttime meant danger, brought fear. Something that was so instilled in me, that even over the past month, knowing I had too older brothers didn't help much.

"Are you ever going to talk to me, kid?"

Pressing my lips together, I just shook my head in disbelief. Yeeeeah sure dad, you only left town right after finding me for the first time in seventeen years. Yet I was supposed to talk to him? If I didn't hold my ground, I was going to cave in. Obviously besides a mom, I had wanted a father too. That tall and strong male figure to wrap me in his arms and make me feel safe. I had been so close to actually hugging John that day before I was the one that bolted. But thanks to him leaving, how was i supposed to trust him again?

I leaned my head tiredly against the window, watching small splatters of rain roll down."Don't you think these vampires are more important right now?"

I heard him shift in his chair. "They won't find us here. Your angry with me aren't you? it's ok you can say it."

I couldn't help but laugh bitterly under my breath. I used my finger to trace a raindrop that was slowly moving to the corner of the window pane. "Wow, you don't miss a thing. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Zoey Rochelle. Look at me, right now."

I froze right away and my breath seemed to get caught up in my throat. His voice was deep and very firm. Fatherly like. It was the first time I had heard it, and yet, as I closed my eyes; I knew I had heard it before. Visions washed over me quickly. A screen door, that same voice yelling, I was running toward Dean and another little boy that must of been Sam. I saw myself giggling and running into the backseat of the impala. I opened my eyes and slowly turned to him.

"My middle name is Rochelle?"

Despite him being upset, I saw the corner of his lips twitch into a smile "Yeah. I picked your middle name out the day you were born. Luckily your mother didn't fight me too hard on it. Do you...not remember it any?"

I nodded. "Yeah... actually I think I do. Certain things, smells, words, images trigger memories sometimes. Just now when you used that authoritative stern voice with me, I suddenly recalled when you uses to yell at me before. Dean, Sam and me went running outside..it was a place with a screen door so im sure it wasn't a motel and we-"

He cut me off. "You three hide in the backseat of the impala, thinking I wouldn't find all of you?" He actually genuinely smiled at this. "That's because you and Sam had snuck into my hunting bag. I had briefly set it down and you and him got into it. I was angry but scared because either one of you could have hurt your selfs. You were so stubborn, you always begged to play with stuff inside there, insisting you could handle it even though you were too young." He set one of the radios down on the table watching me closely.

Despite myself, I walked over slowly and took a seat by him, leaning one of my arms on the table. The only sound was the quiet squawk of the radio every few seconds, soft rain and the sound of my brothers snoring and deep breathing. Taking a deep breath, i swallowed some and looked at my dad right in the eyes.

"The truth?..Yeah dad, im angry. What kind of a father reunites with his daughter, whom he thinks has been dead for over seventeen damm years...only to leave town the next day?" I felt my eyes fill with tears and i clenched my jaw, managing to hold them back.

I watched him sigh and rub the scruff on his face. "Zoey, I don't expect you to understand any of this. If things were different there would be nothing in this world that would have dragged me away from you. I wanted to stay and talk to you, get to know each other again. You...well you don't know how much." His voice almsot seemed to break and her let his gaze trail away from mine.

"But you did leave, didn't you?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah and you know why."

"I do?...is this about the stupid demon? Tell me it's not!" My own voice rose and I glared at him trying and failing to push my emotions back.

He shook his head and leaned forward pointing at me. "Zoey Rochelle, I don't have to explain myself to you! this demon has destroyed our entire family. What matters is killing this thing. I left because I had a lead. I had planned to meet up with your brothers and you later on."

I threw my hands up. "Oh my god! Sam is right, your totally freakin obsessed and putting this demon above your own kids. Then again what did i expect? I've never been put first my entire life. I don;t know why i thought my own father would." I stood up and shoved my chair roughly into the table.

I saw his face pale but he looked furious. "That's enough young lady!"

"Bite me." I spat, practically seeing red. I felt my hands start to shake and my chest heave in emotion.

"Guy's whats going on?" Dean was awake and I turned to see him struggling to sit up and then Sam as well.

"Why are you yelling?" Sam mumbled and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"You don't speak to me that way young lady!" I heard him yell after me.

"Nothing." I said shakily to them before I turned and grabbed my coat. I yanked it on and then stomped outside the cabin. Luckily there was a small porch light and I leaned against the railing, letting myself breath the cool air to calm down.

The thing was part of me knew i was being irrational. I didn't know the pain my dad went through losing our mother, so how could I understand his thirst for vengeance? Letting out a frustrated sigh, I rubbed my eyes wearily feeling more tired than I cared to admit. For now I needed to just focus on the threat at hand. My dad issues could wait. I suddenly felt mortified I had lost it in there. I turned hearing voices and then was surprised to see them walking out.

"What is it?"

"We found the trail, at least the police did. Come on star bright." Dean touched my shoulder gently, urging me toward the car.

* * *

After dad had checked in with the police and presented us with a very creepy looking fang, we were soon on the road again. He swore he knew where it was at and this time, Dean let Sam drive, much to my shock. By now it was way after midnight and I felt my eyes closing. Letting out a grunt, I rubbed my cheeks and leaned forward.

"Guys come on! I'm falling asleep and I need to be alert. Dean what's that thing say about vampires again?"

Dean had a flashlight out reading the book dad had given us. Sam had his classic bitchy expression on. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one peeved at our father.

"I'm getting there. Alright guys check this out. Vampires nest in groups eight to about ten. Then they send small group out to hunt for food, before bringing them back and bleed them anywhere from days to weeks. I'll bet that's what happened to that 911 couple." He spoke thoughtfully pursing his lips.

Sam shrugged grumpily. "I'll bet that's what dad's thinking. Of course you'd think he would tell us, but no. It's insulting as hell."

I nodded, resting my chin on my arms that were again crossed on the top two seats. "Tell me about it, I don't know why he does that. Has he always been like this? I mean were going to be helping him fight so why not tell us everything?"

Dean groaned. "Is this really starting again?...Zoe what's going on with you and dad? The two of you woke us up bitching back there." He peered back at me over his shoulder

Sam huffed. "Dean she's pissed at dad! And can you blame her?..he pretty much ditched her and left town for this demon. He's doing the same thing he always has, putting this demon first, above his family."

"I can speak for myself, Sam, but thanks. I'm anyway over it. Maybe once we waste this demon things will be different." I said dryly, even though I held no real hopes.

I saw Sam glance at me in the mirror. "Zoe, trust me, even I'm not over it. You have every right to feel the way you do."

Dean growled and threw the book down in frustration. "My god it's like there's two of you. Look we've been looking for dad all year and now that we find him, there's static already?" he looked at Sam as he said that. "And Zoe...look i get it, I do. but for right now this is how it is. Dad's never been warm and fuzzy."

"Whatever." I muttered, falling back against the seat, arms crossed as I looked out the window. I tried to focus on the vampires instead.

Sam cleared his throat. "Look im happy he's here and im glad were working together again. I just can't stand the way be treats us like were teenagers again and barks orders at us."

"Dad has his reasons Sam! It's the way old man runs things always has been."

"Why because let me guess, he was in the army right? Like that's really an excuse." I couldn't help but mutter bitterly.

Dean shot me a look over his shoulder. I shot him one right back. He and Sam argued back and forth and for several minutes before finally they both let it go

Minutes later Dean was on the phone with our dad, and already Sam was looking more bitchy than before. I was mad too, but my older brother seemed a new level of resentment and angry. I already was anxious and ready to kick some butt if I could.

"Did he find them or not?" I asked leaning up again.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he thinks he's got the trail.. Sam pull over up here."

Sam scoffed. "No...i've had it."

I gasp as Sam suddenly floored it and I was practically pushed back against the seat. What the heck? I grunted and forced myself to sit back up.

"Are you trying to kill us!" I yelled nudging his shoulder

"Sam!" Dean looked at him stunned. "If you get a scratch on this car, im going to kill you. Pull the damm car over!"

I watched as he drove right in front of dad's truck, cutting him off, we screeched sidways and I tumbled into the door. Letting out a huff, I pulled myself up just as Sam stormed out of the car, slamming the door with all his might. I couldn't help but worry. I know I had yelled at our dad before but with Sam's short temper and my dads both I somehow knew this wouldn't end well. Dean already told me Sam and dad had never gotton along. They were worse than a married couple. At least that's how he put it.

"This won't end well, will it?" I pushed open my door slowly and started to follow.

Dean groaned. "Not likely. I freakin swear. Sam!"

"What the hell was that?" Dad demanded looking off the charts annoyed.

Sam was practically seething. "This is me getting some dammed answers, for once. Where are we going? and why do you avoid letting us in on what's going on all the time and what's so urgent about these vampires anyways?"

"He's not wrong you know, if were helping you then we need to be let in on it too." I stated boldly, standing beside Dean. "But Sam come on, how about we kick some ass first ok?" I pleaded as I nudged his arm.

"Stay out of this." Dad said giving me a look and then Sam. "You will know soon, alright? right now get your ass back in the car."

"Dad's right Sam, you two can go at it after we waste these things alright?" Dean tried pulling him back.

Sam scowled but let Dean pull him away, but none doing, Sam had to turn around "This is why I left in the first place."

I mentally held back a groan. I so took it back right then. Sam was WAY worse thane me.

"What did you say?" our dad thundered as he turned around looking even more pissed than before.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me." Sam was already walking right into dad's face again.

"Yeah! you left Sam, your brother and me, we needed you but you walked away!." Dad grabbed Sam's arm angrily.

Dean and me both tried getting in the middle, but geez these two were hard headed! I was pretty stubborn myself and put my hand on dad's shoulder and used all my strength to push back.

"Chill out! both of you ok? for petes sake what are you two neanderthals or something?"

Dad pushed me out of the way, though he did it gently, while Sam shoved Dean back hard.

Sam gave our dad a light shove and got right in his face. "Your the one that said if I left, to never come back! You closed that door not me! You were just pissed off I wouldn't be around to control me anymore!"

I heard dad growl low in his throat as his hand shot out and he pushed Sam backwards, not like he was trying to throw him to the ground, but just to get out of his face.

"I've heard enough! do you hear me? You and your brother and sister get your asses back in the car. Or do you care these vampires are going to kill an innocent victim?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Sam get back in the dammed car! and Dad leave him alone for petes sake!" I shoved Sam hard with all my might right into Dean, who started dragging Sam to the car. I almost smiled at Sam's stunned face that I was able to push his tall heavy frame.

Dad grabbed my shoulder and as he did I felt his hand shake and his eyes were practically shooting fire. I gulped. Dad's temper was intimidating that much was for sure. "What?" I asked trying not to sound snappy. "Yeah yeah I get it, ok? yours and Sam's business I was just trying to keep the peace. Someone had to make sure you two didn't kill each other."

He gave my shoulder a gentle sqeeze and nudges me toward the car. "I don't care, between you screaming at me earlier and then bucking up to me just just now, you need to learn some respect..I know i didn't fully raise you but im still your father do you hear me?..What's between your brother and me, is not your business. Now get in the car, don't try my patience."

I jerked out of his grip, giving him my best glare. I didn't like being talked to that way. It was almost laughable. The dad who i had been stolen from thought he could come seventeen years later and tell me what to do? I had to wonder if he had forgotten my age. A tiny part of me was starting to see why Sam got so angry. If truth, I guess aside to be royally ticked off by his tone, I was feeling hurt. I had finally gotten my family back, but my dad wasn't what I had thought. No wonder Sam said instead of being tender and dad like he was more a drill captain.

"Don't give me orders, ok? I'm serious as hell. I'm not my brothers. I have a voice, and if I feel a certain way or have an opinion I'm going to speak it. And if no one likes it or get's mad? Well tough. I'll respect you dad, but you gotta respect me too."

I saw him waver for a second before glaring at me. "I do respect you! but now isn't the time for this."

"Zoey come on! Do I need to break you two apart or what?" I heard Dean yell.

I finally turned away from him, not looking back as I marched toward the car. "Oh shut up, I'm coming!"

* * *

Believe it or not I had managed to fall asleep in the car after driving another hour. My brothers had slept hours earlier that night so I figured they were good to go for a bit. I was only woken up when dad led us to some brush were we spied on the vamps. It was my first time seeing them and I was taken back, they looked very much normal. Afterward we retired to the cars just as the sun was coming up. Already Dean opened the arsenal and I peeked over seeing dad had one too.

I plucked out the crossbow and began loading arrows. "Ok so, Dad what do you know about vampires? Because from all I've ever read and seen in movies your supposed to be able to stake them right? and why didn't the sun burn them up?"

Sam chuckled under his breath so quietly i almost didn't hear it. "That stake thing is with zombies, Zoe. It doesn't work on vampires."

Dad nodded. "It's true. Truth is sunlight hurts with a nasty sunburn, but doesn't kill them. The blood lust is the only part that's true. Crosses won't repel them either. Only beheaded them works."

I suddenly felt sick and lowered my crossbow I had been holding up. "I have to chop there heads off!?"

Dean laughed. "Why do you think we've been training you for the past month? trying to build your muscle and stamina. You gotta cut through flesh and bone.. It's not easy."

I shook my head as I leaned against the car and muttered. "I suddenly feel like i'm on fear factor."

Dad cleared this throat. "In way, you are this is all too real. Anyways you really wanna know about this gun?..."

We all nodded quickly.

Dad turned and leaned against his arsenal, looking at us with an intent gaze.. "Well I thought it was some legend at first, but the minute i read Elkins journal I knew right away this thing was real. The story goes back in eighteen thirty-five when Hayley's comet was overhead, teh same night the men died at the Alamo that a man named Samuel Colt created a gun. He made thirteen bullets for it and shot about six of the bullets himself before it went missing. This gun? It's special It was made for a hunter...and apparently it can kill anything."

I gulped. "You mean...demons?..THE demon?" I was surprised by how fast I was catching on.

Sam's eyes got impossibly wide as I looked over at my brothers. "I can't believe it..dad that means we could..end this, for good!"

Dean got a determined look on his face and I watched as it transformed into smirked. "Well hell, what are we waiting for. Let's go kill some vampires."

* * *

It didn't take long to find an old ram shackled barn nearly half a mile from where our vehicles were parked. Now when I say ram shackled? I;m not kidding in the slightest. It was a miracle the thing was holding up at all. As my gaze roamed over it's peeling red paint and half caved in roof, not to mention the lack of windows. It made sense they would nest here, no sunlight right? I crouched down, trying to be as light on my feet as possible as we came closer. Luckily dad found an old swinging door and hay bales underneath to give us a step up. Dad went first, then Dean, finally Sam and me brought up the rear. This was my first hunt and I was quickly becoming more aware I wasn't ready. I slide easily off the bale of hay and looked around.

All the vampires were asleep in hammocks. I looked down seeing one ajacent from the rest. A young woman was tied to a wooden beam appearing to be asleep. I stepped further in and looked to my left where dad was going over to a man and women half naked sleeping together. The king and queen bee he called them. Gross! So far vampires seemed to be modern day porno freaks who loved orgies. I bit my lip as I watched Dean walk over to some sorta large cage where body's were. This was so SO gross.

"Sam, look here, think she's the victim?" I nodded down to her speaking as quietly as I could.

Sam nodded and knelt down. "Looks like it. Untie her ok? Use the pocket knife we gave you if you have too." He began untying her ropes with an annoying accuracy.

"Yeah ok no way I can do that, these things are way too tight." i muttered as I watched Sam struggle. I yanked my knife from my boot and began sawing away. Luckily it was tow times sharper than standard pocket knifes. I loved it and was pleased I finally had a reason to use it.

Sam peered at me as he began to uneasily untie the knots. "Just don't cut your finger off, ok? I've almost got her.

I nodded, trying to not smile. "No finger cutting. Got it." I saw the woman stir before she looked right up into my eyes. "oh shhh it's ok. Were getting you out of this hell hole don't worry."

I don't think anyone could have predicted what happened next. The woman started to scream and I swear ti was an unearthly scream. I yelped and fell back wanting to cover my ears. I didn't get a chance as she pounced on me so fast, I barely had a chance to react. Her fangs were already piercing my neck.

"Get off me!..HELP!" I managed to scream, while grunting and trying to push her off. I managed to get a hand free and my fingers gropped for my pocket knife I had dropped. Once my fingers wrapped around it, using as much leverage as I could, which wasn't much I jabbed it into her side. She howled but it didn't get her off me.

Dean came flyign out of nowhere, tackling her off me and began to throw several punches. I rolled over and let Sam help me to my feet. I pulled the flask of holy water from my pocket and douses her with it, watching her start to smoke and scream in agony.

"Wow that really works!" i stared in disbelief as I saw the other vampires arousing.

"You ok?" Dean demanded as he raced back toward us.

I nodded. "Yeah! but where is the gun! did Dad get it?" I began to back up as they saw us.

Before he could answer, we looked over and saw him. Right before he threw something at a window that I hadn't seen. It was painted black and sunlight was already coming in, forcing them to back away from us.

"You three get out of here, now! I'll be right behind you" He yelled as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Zoe let's go, move it!" Sam urged me toward the window with Dean right behind.

"What?...no! not without dad." I struggled in Sam's grip but between the two of them they forced me out the window and back up the hill toward the cars.

The whole thing took five minutes, but seemed like forever to me. I had to stop and catch my breath once we reached dad's truck and the impala. I bent over by a tree and once I could talk, I whirled around to my brothers.

"Are you guy's demented!..I know I'm pissed at our dad, but to leave him in barn full fo vampires?"

Sam sighed and yanked open the impala arsenal, tossing weapon back inside. "I don't much like it either but he knows what he's doing."

I looked between the two in disbelief. "Your telling me dad can behead all those vamps by himself? Sam I couldn't even fight off one, she had a vise grip on me and that was a newly turned on to. The others are what, hundreds of years old?"

Dean shared a look with Sam, before closing the trunk and turned to face me, but not before casting a worried glance back toward the barn. "Zoe, right now were trying to get the gun, that's all. We can behead the son of a bitches's later, deal?...dad!" He called as he turned toward the barn again.

Dad came bursting through the brush and gave us a nod. "Don't worry, they won't dare follow in the daylight, we hit them hardest at nightfall. They have our scent now and it's for life so they won;t waste time coming after us." He held up the gun and we all sighed in relief.

"Now we need to find the nearest funeral home." he walked over to his truck opening it.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at my brothers in confusion. i had a very bad feeling I didn't want to know what he meant by that.

* * *

"Dead man's blood!?...Ok now I've heard it all." I threw my hands up as I paced the floors of the cabin we had been in several hours ago.

I thought I had heard it all, I really had. The entire past month of reading book after book, reading our fathers journal, taking very intense and thorough quizes Sam had tested me on, all the running and fight training I had gone through with Dean. But dead man's blood to kill a vampire? the logic of it eluded me, it really did. As soon as we got back, dad had sent Dean to a local funeral home to get what we needed. I was so exhausted. Once I had calmed down i crawled on one of the beds. They said Dean might be awhile since the nearest town was five miles away, so why not get some rest?

Only later did I hear voices, and stir some. I already felt groggy but slightly more refreshed now. Rolling over, I rubbed my eyes before checking my watch. i had slept for about an hour and a half. They didn't notice me awake yet, so I just laid with my back to them listening. Or I tired too, The memory of that vampires scream and hwo terrible her red eyes looked still gave me chills. I was having a hard enough time making myself believe I had actually encountered vampires.

Dad's voice was low and gruff as usual, but i also detected traces of sadness. I closed my eyes and tried to commit his voice to memory, my brother's too. I had missed out on seventeen years with them, I wanted so much to feel a part of them again. "I put one hundred bucks into a savings account for you, I did the same for your brother and sister. It was a college fund. Every month I'd add another hundred bucks. My point is Sam...this was never the life I wanted for you."

I heard Sam shift in his chair. "Then why did you get so pissed when I left dad?"

I heard dad sigh. "You have to understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil. Everywhere. Then when your sister was taken from us, that feeling, that blind obsession only became stronger. All I cared about was keeping what family I had left, you boy, safe. I wanted you prepared and ready if you ever needed to defend your selfes. The only problem was, somewhere along the line I stopped being your father, and became your drill sargent. So when you went away to school..all I had in my head was that you were going to be alone. It just never occured to em what you wanted son. I'm sorry for that, I am. I guess you and me..were just different."

Sam laughed suddenly. "Were not different Dad. At least not anymore. With what happened to mom and Jess...we have alot more in common than anyone."

I heard dad chuckle. "I guess your right son. I think I need to wake your sister up."

"Dad let her sleep, I think all this has been too much for her."

I sighed and slowly rolled over. "Don't worry i've been awake for a few minutes now." I sat up and began to stretch my muscles, wincing as I felt my lower back muscles pull. The vamp had knocked me to the ground alot harder than I thought.

Sam looked over at me amused. "So what then, you were just ease dropping on our conversation?"

I ran a hand through my hair, finally sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked at my dad, then him. i still didn't know alot about Jess. Just that she had died the same way our mom did, I wanted to know more but I also didn't wanna push. I finally smiled some.

"Yeah I guess so. Besides if you guy's really wanted to be private you could of went outside. Right? Besides uh..dad? what did you ever do with all our college funds, I could of used it the past two years."

I watched as our dad suddenly looked sheepish and tried to keep a straight face. "Well, it went to good use. I spent it on amo."

Sam and Dad started to laugh, while i sat with my mouth open. Were they joking or did the fund still exist? Not that it mattered now since I was no longer in college but still. I began to realize why i was pissed at our dad to begin with.

"That's insane. On amo?...really?" I rolled my eyes.

Dad looked over at me, his smile fading some. I couldn't tell if I annoyed him or not. "That was ancient history. Like i said im not proud of it. How you feeling, sure your ok?" He leaned back in the chair wearily rubbing his eyes.

I got off the bed and reached back rubbing my hand over the lower part of my back. Oh yeah I was going to be sore for days, not that I was surprised. I had been warned.

"I'll live. Gotta get used to this sorta thing, right?"

Before anyone could answer me, the door opened and Dean stalked inside with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Damm, iv never seen so much security to baby-sit a bunch of dead guys." He shook his head and pulled out a jar of blood. I winced.

Dad took it and then looked at us all. He had already explained the plan before we came back to the cabin. I still eyed him in annoyance and I was even a little annoyed at Sam. So far he had been the only one how understood how I felt about our dad. Now they were all buddy buddy and laugh again? What the hell was that about? Ok yeah I know...I gotta stop holding grudges. Easier said than done.

"You three know what to do."

I grabbed my jacket off the bed and stalked past them, not even casting Sam or dad a glance. "Yep, iv'e been itching to use my bow so let's do this. The're going down."

* * *

Sure enough it didn't take them long to find us. Dad, Sam and I were camped out behind a thick clump of trees while Dean pretended to have car trouble. I crouched down and grabed two different arrows and opened the jar of blood. I was still fairly new to this so it just seemed wrong on so many levels. I followed his directions, making sure the silver tip of each arrow was coated evenly in the dense murky blood. It was up to me to make this shot and thankfully I was really becoming what my brothers called a natural at archery. Plus this evil undead skank had my brother. I was VERY motivated.

Dad leaned close and whispered in my ear. "Remember, it doesn't have to be in the heart, anywhere on her body will do, ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah I got it. No problem." I whispered trying not to sound as testy as I felt toward him.

Sam nudged me, holding his gun machete close to his side. I knew he could tell I was acting weird toward him. But I guessed, like me, he was trying to focus on the mission. "Don't worry, you got this ok? and if not that's why were here."

"I got it Sam." I said through clenched teeth, keeping my eyes on the vampire as it advanced on Dean.

"Hey, what's with you anyways?" I heard him asked from behind me.

"Quiet!" I hissed whirling around to face him briefly, then turned back to eye her. Dammit all to hell, was he TRYING to ruin this?

"Sorry, I draw the line at necrophilia babe." Dean smirked right before he was backhanded. I almost fired then and there but I waited until she had Dean's face laying a revolting kiss on him.

"You sure, we can have some fun." She cooed.

"Nope I don't stay with a chick that long, and not for eternity." He managed to mumble.

I stepped out quickly and drew the string of my bow back. "Over here bitch!" I yelled, right before I closed one eye and sent the arrow flying right beneath her shoulder blade. It was my first time suing it on someone and when ti penetrated deeply, I stared in shock a second. Holy toledo it worked! It was the boost I needed, a sign telling me maybe I was a hunter after all. I turned when her companion came running toward us and send an arrow flying into him as well.

"Nice job!" Dad patted by back quickly before we all advanced on them.

"Ouch!...now that hurt...at first now i barely feel it." She snarled a bit weakly at us.

Dad smirked. "Give it time sweetheart. That's soaked in dead man's blood. That's like poison to you ain't it?"

As if on cue, she wavered, cursing to herself before she fell out on the ground out cold. I looked over as the second one did the same.

"You ok?" I asked dean reaching to help him up.

Dean grimaced and wiped his mouth. "Aside to the nasty vamp slober, think i'll live. Nice shooting by the way." He gave me a proud smile and approving nod.

I smiled too. "Thanks..I can't believe it worked!"

Our dad chuckled. "Of course it did, there's hunting in your blood after all i think. Now come on, load her in the truck. I'll take care of this one."

I nodded. "Yeah because no way im ready for head chopping." I helped the boys load her body in the truck, but then i couldn't help but look over my shoulder just in time to see the machete being swung and then blood spraying everywhere. I gulped and then made myself turn away to get back inside the impala. I wasn't an idiot, I knew one day I'de have to really chop a head or two off, I just had to work the nerve up first.

* * *

Minutes later we had a campfire going and I crouched down near a log watching our dad throw various herbs into the hot coals he was using. According to him it was a potenant mixture that was was going to cover scent from vampires. The fire roared up suddenly, spraying the herbs and smoke into the air. I scrambled up, coughing and trying not to gag.

"Oh gross! Is it supposed to smell so bad?" I covered my face, trying to turn away from the smell. I hated to think I was going to dust myself in it.

Dean laughed. "You think this is bad, try smelling Sam's socks." He grabbed a handful and rubbed it all over my jacket arm playfully.

"Dean!...stop it." I fought a smile and slapped at his arm. "Great now I have to burn my jacket don;t I?.. and yeah that's why i will NEVER do your clothes or Sam's." I slapped at my jacket sleeve trying to get it off.

Sam rolled his eyes. '"Zoe i think Dean is confusing my socks with his. Ignore him." He began dusting his clothes down in it.

I saw our dad look at me from the other side of the fire. "It will wash out Zoey. Now stop complaining and rub that all over you, or your welcome to fight one of them fof on your own. Does that work for you?"

"Alright!...im doing it ok? Men in this family are too damm bossy." I muttered shooting him an annoyed look. I rubbed it all over my arms, my shirt and my jeans legs as well. Even on my neck but i avoided putting it into my hair.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment for now young lady."

I sighed and brushed my hands off, trying in vain to get the smell off. "Are we even sure there going to come for her? Couldn't this vamp leader guy find himself a new vamp hoe to shack up with?"

Dad nodded. "For sure. Vampires mate for life. This girl means more to him than the colt that's for sure." He emptied what was left of the herbs in the fire. "The blood sickness will were off soon so you three don't have alot of time."

"I think half an hour should be good." Sam nodded as he zipped his jacket back up.

I saw dad nod, but also hesitate. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like what came next. "Yeah and then I want the three of you out of here."

I put my hands on my hips. "Are you serious, why?" I demanded

Dean looked at me, then our dad with a worried expression. "Dad come on, we all know your bad ass but even you can't take them all on by yourself"

He gave him a look."Dean, I'm going to have her and the colt. I know what I'm doing."

Sam shook his head looking annoyed once more. "Yeah but after were going to meet up, right? Take on this demon together?'

I clenched my jaw and slowly moved my arms until they were crossed over my chest, glaring daggers at him. "Oh come on you guys, isn't it obvious? Dad is going to ditch us-again. Even though I just proved I can hunt and handle myself pretty well."

Dad gave me a look walking closer to us. "Zoey, that's about enough out of you, there are things you don't understand!"

"Like what!" I yelled right back, standing my ground. "Dean and Sam have been saying were a family of hunters. Hell, I know for a fact you took dean hunting for the first time when he was way younger than me. So it's were a family that hunts together, or were not."

"That was different. This demon isn't like anything else, It's dangerous. I don't have to explain anything to you young lady, for sure not with your attitude."

Sam sighed and pushed himself between us. "Dad she's right. You can't keep treating us like this, like were children."

Dad had calmed down buet he still spoke firmly. "You ARE my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Oh bull." I muttered before rolling my eyes.

For the first time Dean cleared his throat and stepped toward us. "Dad with all due respect that's a load of crap."

We all turned to look at Dean in shock. Just for the little time I had known him, Dean had never talked back to him.

"Excuse me?"

I watched dean swallow hard before talking. As if it was hard for him to say what he really wanted. "You know what Sam and I have been hunting, hell you sent us on on few yourself. Tonight you even let Zoey join and even though she did great, she's only been at this a month. So seems to me you can't be that worried about keeping us safe. So what is it, why can't be be apart of this fight?"

Dad seemed to falter and for a second I thought he was going to break down. He wiped a hand down his face and looked back into the fire and I didn't have to be phychic to realize there was a battle going on inside him. After all I had been reading some of his journal.

"Look kids...this demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I don't expect to make it out of this in one piece..if at all. I can't make the same moves im used to if im worried about keeping you three safe."

"So what happens if you die then dad? And we could have stopped it?" Dean's voice wavered some and then I started hugging my arms to myself. Was it possible none of us would survive this? I didn't want dad to die. I was pissed, yeah but part of me hoped when this was all over, he'd change and we could be a family.

"Basically...I think we all agree were stronger as a family. I think even you know it too, don't you?" I asked quietly.

Dad sigh and finally turned to face us. "Were running out of time. You do your job and get out of here. That's an order."

* * *

Gah! Were all Winchester men so dammed stubborn? I really had to wonder. Ok yeah, I got it. This demon was the creme de le creme of all demons. Was I scared? You bet I was. Terrified was more like it. I didn't even know if I was well trained enough to do this. Then again if the Colt worked like we thought. One shot was all it was going to take. I was going over and over this in my mind as we made our way inside the barn. I figured there were maybe eight or so left. Dean advanced on one of then drinking from a bottle of booz and boy, was ever ever surprised when he turned around.

"I told you i'd be back." He smirked right before swinging the machete right at his neck and I gasp as it made a sickening wet noise right before his head dropped to the hay covered floor.

Sam ran at one, kicking it in the side, right before swinging the blade, easily decapitating it with his strength. "Lights out buddy." He panted. "Zoe!" He called to me with a panicked expression.

I whirled around, letting out a shriek and just barely manged to roll on the ground dodging it. I easily leaped back to my feet, grabbed it's arm and sent a kick to it's stomach. "Back off!" I growled.

I whipped the crossbow from my back and ran, leaping into a bale of hay. When the same male vamp came at me, I sent two blood soaked arrows, back to back right into his chest. Score!

"Dean dunk!" I called seeing one of them leap at him for a surprise sneak attack. I aimed and missed, making me curse out loud in annoyance. I recovered and loaded another one and this time managed to land a shot in his arm.

I jumped off the bale just as Dean and Sam finished them off. As we all caught our breath I looked around to make sure none were left, before walking the perimeter of the building. Finally I nodded.

"Let's get to dad."

* * *

Here's the thing. Only knowing my dad for the short time, I knew he was a bad-ass. Just from what my brothers told me, it was easy to figure out. Not to mention reading his journal. I had only read less than half but still. It's funny how even though were pissed at family, we still worry about them. Dean knew where dad was taking the vamp and by the time we got there, he was already pulling the drugged vamp girl from his truck. I crouched down behind the brush with Sam and Dean, biting my lip nervously as we watched. I could think of a few ways this all could go sideways. I knew what dad said, but if Luther knew this Colt and what it could do, was his hoe really that more important?

I looked down and picked up the crossbow, already loading arrows into the slots. "Alright you guys...get the feeling this is going to go sideways so...im ready."

Beside me, Dean shook his head. "You think so huh?..funny, so do I."

Sam huffed. "Isn't it just like dad to think he can do everything?"

I squinted, leaning forward on my knees suddenly. The girl Luther called Kate was on her knees and we watched as Luther set the gun down and backed away. Maybe no one else caught it, but he was looking at Kate oddly and I saw her head shift.

"Crap...guys I think her blood sickness is wearing off."

Sam peered down at me. "What?...how can you tell?"

Luther sneered. "You almost made it Winchester."

Kate lurched to her feet and easily backhanded dad, sending him crashing into the truck before falling out.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because of that?" i leaped to my feet and ran froward, shooting a blood soaked arrow into one of the vampires beside Luther. Dean shot another and Sam went right for him.

"Dad!" I started to run to him, but then turned back just as Sam was tackled by another vampire. Luther.

"Let him go!" I screamed. I ran forward and kicked him as hard as I could which felt like kicking a brick wall basically.

Sam rolled out of the way and reaches for his gun, just as I felt Luther grab my hair and pulls me toward him. Damm. He was way stronger than the freshly turned vampires. I felt my feet leave the ground as he pulled me to his chest, his arm going around my neck in a death grip. I coughed and struggled to breath, my hands coming up to claw at his arm.

"Drop it! your weapons NOW or im going to snap your sisters pretty little neck. Or better yet..." His voice trailed off and I cringed feeling his hot breath on my neck "I'll turn her right in front of your eyes."

"Like hell you...will!" I managed to say while trying to breath and break free. "Kill him." I looked right at my brothers, going very still. Struggling was only making his grip tighter and it was futile anyways.

Dean growled, holding the long machete tightly. He spoke to me, but his eyes never left my captor. "Zoey, stay calm. Ok?" He eventually made eye contact with my briefly and laid his weapon down.

"Yeah..easier said than done." I managed to get out. His grip tightened around me and I saw stars. I opened my mouth but no sound came out as I struggled to breath. The creepy sensation of hearing my heart thundering in my ears made me panic even more.

I saw Sam clench his jaw, hating to do it but eventually tossed his gun down."Let her go! Or I swear I'll decapitate you slowly."

I heard him laugh. "Sure you will big boy..why can;t you hunters leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." I heard dad's deep voice behind us. I could have cried. Luther turned both him and me around just as I saw dad shoot the colt. Luther let me go and I let out a hoarse scream as I stumbled away.

Dean reached out and pulled me toward him right away. I winced and finally managed to suck in air and coughed for a second. I held on tight to Dean's jacket when he put his arm protectively around my shoulders. I was grateful when Sam moved closer and touched my back , as if he was making sure I was really ok. We watched in disbelief as Luthers scull lit up, revealing a very horrifying 3D image of his skull right before he dropped to the ground. Kate and another girl vamped screamed in rage and we watched as they got in a car, not even interested in us and screeched rushed over to us

"It worked..." Sam muttered

"Zoe, you ok?" He asked urgently and lifts my chin to see my neck.

I swallowed painfully and slowly nodded. I didn't move away from my brothers. Being next to them made me feel safe.

"I'm ok, yeah." I tried to assure him, Even though I was scared to death

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dean said gently pulling me toward the impala

"I Couldn't agree more." I said quietly.

* * *

Back at the cabin over an hour later, We were packing up out bags, hopefully ready to get the heck out of this place. At this point I was ready to put as much distance between any vampires and myself for awhile. In fact, I didn't care if we ever tangled with them again. My throat was only slightly bruised, but i cold barely tell. It was going to be sore for awhile, but i guessed being a hunter I was gonna have to get used to it.

"How's the throat?" Sam asked, giving me a worried look as he unloaded clips from one of the guns.

I sat down on the bed, pulling my combat boots on, exchanging them for my more comfortable converse sneakers. Slipping my sneaker on, I began tying them and looked up with a weak smile.

"I can't complain. It's my first war wound, think I should wear it with pride, don't you think?"

Sam seemed to think this was amusing. "Seriously? Kiddo in this family, that's only going to be one of know that right?"

I finished lacing my second sneaker and then leaned back on my elbows, nodding tiredly."Yeah I know."

Dean came in then, towel drying his hair and looked between us, catching the tail end of our conversation.

"Look Zoey, you can't pull what you did back there. That luther guy was the leader of there group, meaning he was the strongest and oldest. You could have gotton yourself killed." he gave me a stern look.

I sighed. "Dean...what was I supposed to do? He had just attacked Sam. I'm a hunter now too, remember?"

Dean shook his head and I saw that jaw muscle tick under his skin. "Yeah but you start off small, you don't freakin go after a one-hundred year vampire! You should have left him to us."

Sam looked at me, and then Dean. "Dean come on. I was worried too, but she's ok. She's going to be facing alot worse than this in the years to come. We just need to uP her training."

I raised my hand. "I second that. Oh and by the way?..Dean stop yelling at me ok?.." I shot him a warning look.

I saw him waver and finally let his breath out, before just nodded as he rubbed his eyes."Yeah..I'm sorry. I think it just scared me. This was your first hunt and i was trying to keep you safe. He could have easily killed you Zoe."

I sat back up slowly, some of my annoyance fading a bit. I was still getting to re-know my brothers in a way and it occured to me in that moment that Dean's rude and sometimes bossy ways were really his way of love, at least I hoped so. He and Sam, even dad had been really and honestly worried they would lose me. It felt nice. Oh boy did it ever. i felt myself soften and I reached touching his arm.

"I know Dean, I get it. I'm fine though, promise I am. You two are stuck with your annoying little sister until were all dead one day. Think you two just need to train me harder." I smiled for real watching dean smile back at me.

Dad walked in just then and sure enough Dean and Sam stood to attention. I took my time and waited an extra minute before I stood between them. I watched him didn't seem angry like i expected. Instead he looked mostly calm and I began to feel uneasy. Was this the calm before the storm?

"So...you kids ignored a direct order back there, you know that right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah dad we did."

Dean spoke up. "We saved your ass though, you have to admit that." he ventured carefully. Dean was getting better about speaking up, though he tried to do it respectfully.

I waved my arm to get his attention. "He's right dad. I mean before you start to yell, couldn't you...oh I don't know..thank us? If we hadn't come they would have gotten the girl and the colt."

Dad smiled eventually. "Your right. All of you."

Dean's mouth nearly dropped open. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It scares the hell out of me, believe me it does. You three are all i've got. I just got you back Zoey...but your right. We are strong as a family. So...were going after this together."

My face morphed into a huge smile and I shared a look with my brothers, before looking back at our dad. My hands went to my hips and I smirked.

"It's about time. And to think, all it took was a little female energy around here to get you to give in."

This earned a few laughs and eye rolls from them, but hey I didn't care. I already felt more confident with dad working with us. Maybe we could take this thing down after all.


	3. Chapter 3- Salvation

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I know it's been over two months. (damm!) Since iv'e updated. I'm sorry about that. Not that anyone is reading this more than likely..lol. But still my grandmother has been in and out of the hospital, having to stay with us and...ugh. All kinda family drama really since the holidays. I will try to get Devil's trap up as soon as I can. Here is Salvation. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Zoey Winchester**

 **Chapter 3- Salvation**

 **Song: Seven devils**

Sam made a run to get us some burgers, since we were all starving by that point. I only ate about half of mine. Mainly because my throat was still pretty sore and also because the gruesome images of rolling vamp heads couldn't get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. Dad had promised to tell us everything- no holding back. But only tomorrow. I think he too was exhausted. Since it was a stand alone cabin there was no cot so while dad crashed next to Dean I realized for the first time I was going to have to sleep next to my brother. I showered, then layed by Sam on the bed. He slept under the covers and i just covered with a heavy blanket I found in the closet. Sam didn't seem entirely uncomfortable to be honest. Maybe because I had slept in the same room for the past month and a half. But just never in the same bed.

Sam shifted on his back and looked at me. "Is this too uncomfortable for you?" he whispered softly in the dark since dad and Dean were out cold already.

I had been on my side, looking out the window at the pale moon that was high in the sky by now. Already it had begun to softly rain again. I dearly loved the rain. It made me sleep like a baby, except for tonight obviously. I closed my eyes, trying to get the feel and image of Luther's fangs and cold dead skin against mine out of my head. Hearing Sam's voice I slowly opened them.

"Maybe a little." I whispered back. I turned back to face him, tucking an arm under my head. "I hate that it's this way though, Sam. I'm sure when i was smaller, you know...before I was taken. I slept in the same bed at least once right?"

I saw him shift in the bed. His arm was tucked under his head and one arm laid across his stomach. He suddenly laughed, though he tried to hide it under his breath. His head turned to look at me for a long few moment's as if he was studying my features.

"What's so funny?" I asked quietly, starting to feel more groggy and poked his arm gently with my finger.

Sam shook his head, trying hard not to laugh again. "Oh nothing. it's just...yeah you did, sleep with both Dean and me. Every time we'd travel to new spot you wanted by the both of us. You used to throw a fit then so silently go sulk by your self if dad didn't let you"

I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it as I reached up to rub my nose gently. "I wish I could remember some of it, I do. I just...I hate that some things feel so weird for me. Like sleeping in the same bed with my own flesh and blood brothers, you know?"

Sam smiled sadly and he gently reached to brush some of my hair off my shoulder. It was such a brother like thing to do, i guess it was anyways that I felt a lump seemed to form in my throat.. "It won't be this way forever, Zoe. It's going to take time. I don't even know how id be dealing with everything if I were in your shoes. But..in case there is any doubt..Dean and me want you here, Got it?..and we love you." He added the last part a bit softly.

He turned over then slightly and it wasn't long before I heard his deep breathing. Men. They always seemed to deter away from there emotions, even Sam who seemed more at ease about it than Dean. Still though...it hit me hard right then, it was the first time Sam said he loved me. Deep down i knew maybe Dean did too but getting him to admit that would be nearly impossible I figured. I knew my own dad did, even if he royally ticked me off. Swallowing hard I realized in the short month and a half I had grown to love them as well. It was funny really, because technically I always had, I just didn't remember. I felt a warmness go over me and, fighting tears I whispered back softly.

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

The sound of boots thundering on a hardwood floor was the first thing my ears heard. The second was of rifles and glocks being taken apart. I left out a soft moan in my pillow, wishing like crazy it would go away. Hadn't I just fallen asleep a few minutes ago? I dared to peek an eye open and saw pale sunlight filtering into the room. Nope. Clearly it was morning already.

"Zoe, come on kid. There's no time for staying in bed all day." Dads voiced boomed as he walked by the bed and nudged my shoulder.

I sighed deeply and dared to peek up at him. "Are we being attacked by vampires?"

"No but we've got alot to go over. Get up, now." He gave me one last look before going to the opposite side of the room. I couldn't tell what he was doing, since he was out of my field of vision and I just buried my head in the pillow.

Dean walked by then, and I felt him sit on the mattress. The next thing I knew I felt my pillow being yanked out from under me.

"Rise and shine Star bright. Before dad had a stroke or something. You realize it's after 11 right?"

I growled and flipped back over on my back. "Dean!...freakin...ugh!...ok ok." I yanked the pillow beside me up and whacked him hard with it, before getting to me feet, brushing my sleep tossed hair off my shoulder.

"Auw!, what was that for?" Dean tilted sideways off the bed, but managed to catch himself.

I found my duffel on the window seat and bleary began pulling out a pair of faded skinny jeans, black tank top and a red sweater i could layer over that. It was sad really. The sweater had a small tear at the bottom and the jeans had somehow gotten a very noticeable ink stain right by the knee. More than likely from being up late studying and letting a pen bleed on it. I so needed new clothes.

I grumbled at him. "For not letting me sleep, duh! If im grumpy today, it's all on you and dad." I closed the bathroom door and began making myself presentable.

By the time I got out of the shower, Dean had returned with lunch. I wasn't too hungry, epecially after I seen the huge pin board covered in articles, pictures, newspaper clippings. All of it marked with several notes. My eyebrows rose as dad began explaining how this was all the stuff he had tracked over the past year. Sam was leaning against the sink, Dean was right by dad looking it over and I was perched on top of the desk he was sitting at.

"Wow...I can't believe you've done all of this." I slowly shook my head in disbelief. "So these signs all point to this particular demon?"

Dad nodded and leaned back in his chair and motioned to the board. "Yeah. This is everything i've got on this demon in the past year. It took me awhile but i started noticing a pattern. Freak lightening storms, unexplained cattle deaths, things like that. I even went further back...to Lawrence.." He seemed to trail off and looked at my brothers and me

Dean got it right away. "Wait a second your saying...these signs were there the night..mom died?" His forehead wrinkled with a pained expression he was trying hard to hide.

Dad nodded. "That's right, well not the exact night but about a week before it killed your mother. Then it happened again just a few days before, in palo alto, with Jessica."

I licked my bottom lip and looked at my dad when he said that, then looked at Sam and Dean, swallowing hard. "Wait you said something earleir about this demon going after certain kids and all was on there...fifth birthday?."

Sam looked over "Wait, I was five years old that night?" His face morphed into surprise.

I tilted my head. "Honestly Sam, don't you remember your own age?" I tried to tease lightly.

He gave me a look a before rolling his eyes. "Hey shut up, you can't remember anything from then either can you?" he challenged.

I cringed. Tu Shay. "No." I said quietly, letting my foot swing back and forth slowly since my legs were dangling off the top of the desk.

Dean shot us a look. "Guys pipe down,"

Dad cleared his throat. "Anyways, we've been looking for this thing our entire lives. I've never really found a pattern, until a year ago. There were fires in three diff houses, all started in the five year old's bedroom. Started in Arizona, goes all way to new jersey then back to California." he turned and traced a finger over the map where he had various lines through.

"Did the houses burn or just the room, what about the kids?" Dean asked going to get a cup of coffee from the counter.

"No there all ok. But the point is..it's going after family's just like it did us."

"But why!" I asked suddenly feeling frustrated. "I mean I don't get why it went after Sam that night and not any of us? and why other kids to? seems to me there's certain traits..or something right?"

Sam nodded looking more and more worked up. "Zoe's got a point dad. Your basically saying that mom and Jessica...because of them this is happening to other family's all because of me?'

Dean rolled his eyes as he joined us with a mug of steaming coffee. "Sam don't go there ok? No ones saying that, we don't even know for sure. What happened to them isn't your fault."

"Dean i'd say were pretty damm sure, and even if not, it's still my problem!"

Oh hell no. I couldn't stand here and hear Sam blame himself.I got to my feet and and reached up taking Sam by the shoulder. "Sam look at me." I said firmly, yet calm like. "I'm going to kick your butt if you say that again. Were a family dammit, right? So its _our_ problem. Us together, as a family."

I felt Sam's muscles flinch and he breathed in deep and sighed looking at me. "Yeah..maybe" He muttered.

"She's right Sammy, and you know it." Dean agreed backing me up, then gave me a approving nod.

Dad stood up then and I let Sam go and leaned back against the desk.

"Alright listen kids, I know you all want answers and I do as well. I don;t know why it's doing this but you can bet you ass there's an answer. Ive always been one step behind it, always close but..iv'e never gotten there in time to help them.." He gaze went down sadly and I saw him rub his chin.

Dean crossed his arms looking unnerved at our dad getting emotional. "Alright so how do we find this son of a bitch before it hits again?"

Clearing his throat, he looked up again and motioned to the board. "There are signs for one thing, took me forever to find a pattern. Electrical storms out of no where, cattle mutalations. It's been quiet for a few weeks now until yesterday."

I gulped. looking at my brothers before looking back to dad seriously. "So...the demon is about to attack another family. Where is i

"Salvation, Iowa."

* * *

It only took us minutes to pack and zip out of there, heading eastward. I quickly googled the distance on Sam's computer and my eyes bugged out. Over seven-hundred miles? There was way he could do that in under a day. But I soon realized dad as well knew back road tricks that shaved hours off the trip. In around five hours we had just crossed the boarder into Iowa and minutes later I gazed to my left seeing the towns sign pass by.

I squinted suddenly as I peered ahead at dad's truck. "Guy's what the hell is he doing?"

Dean was checking something in his cell and looked up just as dad veered off the road, slinging gravel as he did so. "Uh...no clue." He muttered, right before opening the door.

Sam and me scrambled out of the car as well and watched as dad got out, looking disgusted and mad as hell as he slammed his car door shut.

"Dad what's going on? i thought were pressed for time, why the stop?" I asked wearily. I walked a bit closer and crossed my arms, leaning my weight on right foot and watched him half annoyed and partly worried.

Dean shot me a look before looking at him. "what is it?"

"It's Jim. He's dead. Bled out."

I watched Sam looked stunned and his mouth opened halfway as if he couldn't believe it. "No...dad pastor Jim is dead?...what the hell happened?"

"Uh, who's pastor Jim?" I asked a bit more sensitively.

Dad shook his head. "Caleb said it was demon by the looks of it, sulfur everywhere. I don't understand it!." He cursed and hit the side of his truck with his hand.

Dean lowered his head, looking upset. Then since dad didn't answer he looked at me. "Old family friend, used to watch us as kids." He turned back to dad then. "Dad pastor jim was careful! i know that guy hes smarter than us all, plus hes a frekain pastor, I don't get how a demon got to him?'

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry..do you think it was yellow eyes?" I couldn't help but wonder as I looked between them.

Dad shook his head. "There's no way to know Zoey. I don't know son, maybe he got careless the man was never perfect. Look...I hate this. This ends now, Im ending it. No one else is dying you hear me?'

Sam nodded right away. "What do we do?"

"We make every second count. There's a health center and two hospitals in this county. Dean you and I will take the hospitals. Sam, you and your sister check out the health center. I want records of every kid that's going to be turning five years old in the next week."

I scoffed. Was he serious? I shook my head. "Dad! that...do you know how long that's going to take? we might not have that kind of time."

He eyed me. "We make the time young lady, that's how. Now get going." He nodded to the car before jumping into his truck and speeding off.

"Zoe come on." Dean gently guided me to the car. I got in and then yanked out the folded map from the front seat and ran my finger down the highway we were on until I found Salvation and the took a marker and began circling the three different buildings.

"Alright so Sam and me check out Salvation family health center and you and dad are taking the two different hospitals right?" I asked studying the map as Dean got back on the highway.

Dean looked at me through the mirror. "Yeah it makes sense doesn't it? split up and cover more ground. I'm going to drop you and Sam off and then head to the hospital. Dads already checked us into a motel easily two blocks from where we need. so when your done either walk back or call one of us to come get you. We meet up i two hours."

I saluted. "Yes sir!" Ok i was being a smart ass, terrible I know. But truth was I was getting nervous, not to mention Dean had a habit of sounding like he was some army captain barking orders. I didn't do orders well.

Sam sighed and turned to me. "A little less smart alec would be nice, ok? This is serious."

"Yeah yeah, I know.I'm sorry. I'm all in i swear..I may even know a trick. to speed up the process." I admitted as Dean pulled us in front of the center.

Dean gave me a look. "Right well whatever get's the job done. Look you guys, be careful alright? if the demons here, it could be anyone. Keep your eye on her Sammy."

"I'm putting her to work, so no worries." Sam attempted to make light of it as he playfully pushed me ahead of him to the door. He handed me my fake police badge as we headed inside.

"I don't need to be looked after." I mumbled but then smiled as I took it. "Cool, at least I can play a police officer."

* * *

I'll say one thing. I think action is more my thing. Over two full hours of copying notes and records in a notebook was tedious work. I worked my neck back and forth already feeling it getting stiff. Pulling over there very last one- finally, I gave Sam a look so he could take a break. The nurse had stopped by twice to make sure things were ok and of course, eye Sam like a piece of candy. It was almost amusing. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized having my brothers back in my life, meant enduring things like this. Not that I minded, it was like heaven.

"You sure you can focus with nurse Cindy over there?" I couldn't help but tease with a smirk coming across my face as i scribbled the birth certificate in my notebook.

Sam barely looked up from his notebook. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes as i finally slapped the folder closes and then slipped the certificate back into the file. "Oh you didn't notice the flirting?"

He laughed and finally looked up at me. "No she wasn't. She was being helpful there's a difference you know."

I stood up and patted his shoulder. "Yeah I DO know flirting when I see it, but it';s you who doesn't. Anyways I'll return these and we can meet up with dad and Dean." I left Sam looking confused and I supressed a smile as I made my way to the counter.

"Thank you ma'am, think we got all we need. The Salvation police department thanks you." I said speaking as professional as I could as I slid the folder across the counter. I had seen many cop shows enough to know you needed to sound clip and business like.

In reality it was a miracle I could pull off being a police officer. I had a round baby like face and pouty lips. The only thing that helped was my height. Even at five foot nine I could easily pass for sixteen if I had too.

She smiled at me. "Your welcome officer...? ah i'm sorry what was it again?"

I got my fake badge and ID out, flashing ti quickly like i had been taught so she wouldn't see it was fake. "Officer Lynette Parez ma'am. My partner and I got everything we need, so we'll be going now."

She nodded and then chuckled looking over as Sam collected his things. "Well I hope not not out of line saying this, but wow..i'm not used to seeing cops around here so..hansom. Or so young." She added looking at me again.

I smiled and managed not to laugh. "Yeah were young recruits. Luckily we managed to get a spot on the force since we were at the top of our class."

"Clearly..." Her eyes followed Sam a bit shy as he walked past me.

"Thank you," He tipped his head toward her and I followed closely behind him.

Once we were outside i burst out laughing. I crossed my arms to myself and nudges him."Ohhhh Sammy, she called you hansome! didn't I tell you?"

Sam's eyebrows rose and he just laughed. "Ok well i guess I didn't notice. Dean's the one who gets hit on mostly.

"Hey don't sell yourself short Sam, I mean being your sister it's weird but even I can admit you guys are good looking." Ok gross... did that sound or incest weird? I shuddered and then suddenly looked to my left as Sam stopped.

Sam had stopped quit suddenly just as I had unwrapped some gum and popped it inside my mouth. I didn't think anything about it at first until I saw his face contort in pain and he clutched his head. What the freak? I reached up and grabbed his arm in alarm.

"Sam?...hey! you ok?" I watched him worried as he let out a grunt before slowly shaking his head. His eyes opened and i saw him blink before looking at me.

"Yeah...I think so."

"What happened?" I demanded anxiously. I pulled him to the side seemed dazed as a group of people walked by.

Sam looked spooked and turned to me fully. "Zoe, remember how I told you i had visions? they started about close to a year ago?.. i haven't had one in months but..just now? I think I did." He said slowly, still rubbing his forehead.

I felt a rush of panic go through me since I was unsure how I was supposed to help. "Really?...ok wow this is..so weird. What did you see? you said they always warned of something bad right?" I began to feel nervous.

I saw him clench his jaw and he turned pulling a map form his backpack. He opened it and looks at what i assume was our location. "I heard train tracks, i saw the demon, and a woman, and a little girls bedroom,...oh God, i think I know where he's going next!" He said as panic began to build in his voice.

I reached and took the map quickly, easily finding out location and then i ran my finger down the map. "Sam look!...there's a train track that runs across a block from here. Maybe the house your saw is near there?..how long do we have?"

"At least until tonight..come on." He urged me along and we half jogged, half walked until we reached a park nearly two blocks over. I caught my breath and looked around for a few moments. Then about half a street away I saw the faint outline of tracks.

"Sam look." I nodded to them

"Yeah I see- I..ah!" He didn't get to even finish before gripping his forehead in pain again.

I froze and took him by his arms to steady him. "Oh no, again?..its ok take it easy.' I said as soothingly as I cold until he opened his eyes.

"It's ok it's passing." He finally muttered, opening his eyes. He seemed breathless as he rubbed his forehead. "Dammit..I forgot how they kill my head...im alright though." He assured me putting his hand on my shoulder as I let him go.

"You sure?...what did you see?" I asked nervously.

"I saw a woman, on the ceiling just like mom. Blood dripping from her stomach..Zoe he's coming for her tonight, i know it. Her kid too" He said grimly

"Well then we have to find the house!...are you like sure you didn't see it?" I was starting to get more and more worried by the second as I began looking around.

Sam suddenly looked over my shoulder and looked stunned. "I think were here..yeah this is it!" He seemed shocked.

I turned to look at the house across the street from us and I watched as a woman with a little girl looking to be around four or five coming down the street. She was carrying a sack of grocery's and holding her hand with the other. I looked at Sam and the look on his face said it all.

"Oh come on, don't tell me..that's her?" I nodded to them.

Sam just nodded and bolted over to them. I stood there a second hoping she didn't think Sam was some stalker or anything. After a bout a minute i made my way over. I was ever that big a fan of kids, but this one little girl was pretty cute.

"Oh Zoey, come here. This is my sister, were just renting a place here for a few weeks, college and all you know. Let me take those." He took her grocery sack for her. "This is Monica" he paused giving me a pointed look* "And her daughter rosy"

I smiled, letting out an un-easy chuckle under my breath and nodded. "Hey, cool to meet you. Hey Rosie." I gave the tot a small wave. What was Sam's plan here?.. surely he couldn't just blurt it out right?

"Well it was nice to meet you both. Sure is good to meet some younger people around here."

"Wait...sorry if this is rude but how old is she? your daughter?" i ask quickly before she walked away.

Monica looked surprised but then stroked her daughter hair. 'She just turned five yesterday and boy does she like to think she's a big girl already."

I felt my stomach turn ind read and i looked at Sam's uneasy face as well. I forced a smile and winked to Rosie. "I know the feeling. you enjoy being a big girl ok?"

"And Monica?...take care of yourself ok?" Sam said seriously just as we watched a van pull into there driveway. A man got out i assumed was her husband and he looked over calling to her.

"Oh I will..nice to meet you both." she nodded to us, her smile a bit weird now and made her way back to her husband, pointing to us.

I shared a look with Sam and we began walking away. "Ok I know one thing for sure...that little girl isn't dying tonight, neither is her mom." I said with determination

"That's for sure. We had better get back." Sam began rubbing his forehead again and I could tell he was in pain.

* * *

Luckily the motel was close by and it's a good thing. Sam wasn't doing so well, he tried hiding it, but i could tell sound and light were his enemy right now. I helped Sam sit at the table right away and both dad and Dean shot us worried looks. I sighed and then told them exactly what happened and what Sam saw, even us talking to her. Dean's face contorted into extreme worry and dad was just looking more upset by the minute. Oops. I guess Sam failed to mention our dad didn;t know. Then again why would he if they were unable to track them down? I climbed up on top of the table by Sam as he kept rubbing his temples. Dean and our dad were both sitting on the end of each bed.

"So visions...you get visions now?' Dad finally broke the silents

Sam winced and nodded. "Yeah dad...for about a year now. Every time they happened, I had to do with the demon, others with ability's like me."

Dean got off the bed, doing his signature scrubbing a hand down his face in frustration and walked over to the coffee pot. "They started off as nightmares he had, then they just started coming true. Freaky as hell I gotta tell you."

I bit my fingernail. "It has to mean something right? he's having them for a reason and it's good he did. Now we know exactly where he;'s going to strike tonight."

"Maybe Zoey, but that's not the point. Dean when something like this happens to your brother, you pick up the phone and call me, understand?'

Uh oh. Here we go. I watched Dean turn around and watch him in disbelief and even looked angry.

"Call you?...dad come on. I called you from our house in Lawrence. Sam even freakin called you when I was dying. Getting hold of you? Hell, I have a better chance of winning the lottery."

I had heard about that, i asked ask many questions and my brothers filled me in on there past adventures that year. I literally couldn't believe it when our won dad didn't call back hearing his won kid was dying. Who the hell did that?

Dad looked up at Dean slowly and blew me away when he didn't fly off. "Your right. As much as I don't like this new tone of yours, your right. I should have answered and I'm sorry."

Sam finally looked up, forehead still wrinkled in pain. "Guys visions or no visions. We know this demon is coming tonight and this family is going to go through the same hell we did."

dad shook his head. "No they're not. No one is, not ever again. Sam you said ti was around midnight in your vision right?"

Sam nodded.

"Alright well that gives us some time." He sighed and dug around in his bag suddenly. "Zoe... I wanna speak to you outside." He nodded toward the door.

I looked at him confused, pretty sure I wasn't in trouble, unless it was from yelling at him the other day. Jumping off the table, I followed him outside the hotel and leaned against the side of the building watching him curious but also hesitant.

"What's going on, are you going to yell at me about how disrespectful I am again? Because no offense but I think we need to focus on this demon."

He gave me a look and pulled something form his pocket. "That's not what this is about. But since you did bring it up, I'm still not happy about that. I just don;t have the time to... and even if I did your a grown woman. Anyways...I thought you might want this. Because i know you gotta be sceptical, even with all the proof we've shown you."

He handed me a folded piece of paper and I took it slowly. When I opened it. my breath seemed to get caught halfway up my throat.

"My birth certificate?" I said softly staring down at it. "But I...my brothers said that everything burned in the fire that night."

"Not everything. I had all the important things stashed away in the attic, some in another space. After Dean and Sam got rid of that poltergeist, I went back and found this. I've just been waiting for the right moment to give ti to you. Of course that was before I knew you were..alive."

My eyes traveled up to him and then slowly back down to the paper in my hands. I couldn't believe it. But here it was. Zoey Rochelle Winchester. Born in December. Weighing in at seven pounds with blue eyes and black hair. Mother, Mary Elenor Winchester. Dad, John Adams Winchester. I scanned my eyes to the lower right hand side where my tiny footprint and hand print were. Apparently I was O negative. I recalled back to my science classes. This meant dad and mom could of had A or AB blood, Sam and Dean too. I was gonna have to ask later on.

My eyes filled with tears so fast I hardly noticed. It all seemed more real now. Holding my birth certificate in my hands it seemed to almost make me feel more real. Yeah I get it, that sounds insane. But I guess when you don't know where you come from, seeing actual proof you were born makes all the difference. I don't know how long I looked down, but I felt dad's hand under my chin eventually. He slowly lifted my head so I could look at him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and i quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you for this." I told him, finally finding the words.

His own eyes seemed to get moist a second and then he slowly pulled me forward and embraced me to him gently. I didn't fight him, as it felt more natural now. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes tight determined not to be a cry baby. Tonight was the night we took down this demon. Emotions would only distract

"You are a Winchester Zoey, and I hope showing you your birth certificate helps put you more at ease, helps you feel you belong." He said gently as he stroked my back.

I had my eyes closed but I slowly nodded still. The afternoon sun warmed my back and only one we heard someones motel room door shut, did I let go. My gaze went to the ground feeling self concious and I bit my lip thinking a second.

"Hey dad?..I'm sorry for yelling at you. it's just hard because..I don't know, I guess I expected you to be.."

He tilted his head. "Different?..less hard core?.."

I nodded. "Well, yeah but I-"

I was cut off by Dean yanking the door open. "It's Meg, dad she..wants to talk to you." His face and eyes were so serious, both dad and me rushed inside without saying a word, closing the door behind us. Meg..why did that name sound so familiar..oh yeah she was some girl Sam was crazy enough to trust. Who turned out to be evil.

Dad grabbed the phone right away and put it on speaker phone. I quickly walked to my bag and tucked the certificate inside the side zipper so it wouldn't get lost. I walked quickly back and folded my arms before whispering to Dean.

"What does she want?..besides I thought she fell out a window?"

Dean put his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't sure if ti was too comfort me or not. "She did, doesn't make any damm sense."

"Howdy John this is Meg, friend of your boys. Iv got a friend of yours here..he's going to die slowly unless you give us the Colt."

Her voice was so low and menacing, it gave me chills. Was she a demon? I scooted closer to Dean without realizing it, but then made myself move a bit closer just so I could hear better.

I saw dad shake his head. "I don't know what your talking about, but im calling your bluff."

"Oh really? Well it might interest you to know, i;m the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood. Was painful looking really. Now this hansome man here is going to die the same way..here, he wants to say hi"

"John! whatever you do, don't give it to her!" The male voice shouted out.

I saw dad's face go pale and he gripped the phone angrily. "Caleb?..Caleb!"

We heard a grunt and then the unmistakable and disgusting sound of gurgling blood and coughing. She had slit his throat. I gasp and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Did,...did she just..." I couldn't get the words out.

Sam came by by other side and touched my shoulder, his jaw clenched and whispered.

"Yeah...Caleb was in the army with dad..they were good friends. That bitch."

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?" dad gritted out, looking ready to explode.

An amused, heartless chuckle came over the line. "Oh John now mind your blood pressure. Im in Lincoln. I want the gun by midnight or others die. Anyone who's ever given you shelter, helped you, everyone you;ve ever loved is going to die, and ti will be one hundred times worse than your two friends here."

I felt a tremble go through me. This phycho meant business and I knew we were dealing with something unnatural. I had seen what forces like her could do. Still...I also felt a white hot wave of heat rush over me and I had to bit my lip hard to keep from yanking the phone form dad to tell herto screw off.

"You cant be serious!...i can';t get there that fast and I can;t carry a weapon onto a plane."

"Do you think I care?...clocks ticking Jonny boy, what's it going to be?"

We watched closely and dad finally nodded. "Fine." He ended the call all looking drained and yet determined as he threw his phone hard on the table.

"You can;t be serious!...dad it;s a trap, im a new hunter but heck even I can see that. Why else would she care if you come alone or not?" I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Not to mention that gun is all we've got against the demon dad, did you forget about Monica and her little girl?" Sam looked at him in frustration.

"Dad you can't do this." Dean finally spoke up.

Dad held his hand up and began throwing his jacket on. "Hold on, just everyone hold said anything about bringing her the gun? Aside from us and a few vampires know one knows what this thing looks like."

Dean scoffed.. "Your joking right?..dad you can;t just pick up one at a pawn shop and hope they believe it."

"I have too Dean. Im leaving the gun with you three."

I gaped and slowly realized what he meant. "Dad...your leaving us here to fight this big bad demon alone?..The same demon you just told us yesterday was so dangerous you wanted us out of it? Now suddenly it's not too perilous?"

Sam shook his head. "This is crazy!...we can;t take it on alone we do it as family, then you go after Meg."

"Zoey, Sam, that's...not what i want!" He looked at us in frustration."I want to stop losing people we love. I want you and your sister to go back to school...Dean I want you to have a home..I just want this over." His voice caught and he palmed his face.

Little did dad know that I wasn't planning on going back to .

To my left, Dean simply clenched his jaw and shook his head slowly. "For the record dad..I don;t like this not one damm bit. I'll go to the nearest pawn shop pick up a gun." He grabbed his leather jacket, slinging it on and marched out.

I wasn't sure what i was was more ticked about. The fact dad wanted to take on Meg alone or the fact he was leaving us here to kill this thing. The man was one big walking contradiction. Sure I was still upset with him and had many unresolved issues, but I didn't want him to get killed. Not before we could have the happy ending I was so longing for. Not to mention I was pretty damm sure we weren't going to survive this in the first place. Hadn't our dad said he was one bad and scary son of a bitch?

* * *

Dad, Sam and me waited by the truck while Dean went into the town to check for a look alike gun. I had no idea if demons were clever or not, but even I didn't believe for a second this Meg would fall for something like this. Everything I had seen in movies indicated most had this weird supernatural radar that told them when something was off. I grabbed one of the guns, it was a revolver actually and loading those with bullets was alot easier for me than into a clip. I shoved the last bullet into the sixth slot before snapped it back into place. Dad and Sam were on the left of me making sure all the weapons were ready to go.

"Your quiet." Sam noted as he slid a magazine into the rifle before checking the scope on it.

I allowed myself to climb on the tailgate of dad's truck and huffed out a sigh. "No kidding...I don't like this Sam. Something is bound to go wrong. I don't need to have your phychic powers to see that." I drew one knee to my chest and rested my chin there on top.

"None of us do, but right now our options are limited." He touched my shoulder gently a moment and I tried to smile but couldn't

"This is the only option right now kiddo, it's going to be ok. Trust your dad huh?" I looked up at our dad and just nodded, though I didn't even agree in the slightest.

Looking up, Dean finally pulled up in the impala and i sensed, rather than saw us all look up at him. Dad and Sam walked toward him and I simply stayed put, popping my fingers nervously as I watched them.

"Alright well I got it. But dad seriously you know this is bound to backfire right?" His voice was grim as he pulled the gun from the bag.

I nodded. "Yeah I mean if this wasn't a trap, shed have no issue with all of us coming. In fact you'd thinkshe'd want to pick us all off. It seems that way to me anyways." I muttered and slowly climbed down from the tailgate.

Dad looked at me as I joined them. "I don't think she cares about that to be honest Zoe. They just want this gun, to eliminate a threat against them. Eeither way no one needs to worry, i can handle her. Iv got the Colt and my whole arsenal."

Dean shook his head in frustration. "Dammit dad...just promise us something ok? if this thing goes south? You get yourself out. Your no good to us dead."

"Same goes for the three of you. Now listen there's only four bullets left in this thing, so you make every shot count you hear me?"

Sam came up and wrapped his arm around me, then looked at dad. "We got it dad." His tone was so serious that I felt goosebumps erupt on my skin.

I saw dad swallows hard and straighten up as he watched us, as if drinking us in like he was a man going off to war and knowing he wasn't going to come back.

"This is it kids. Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now that's it here i'm not going to be in it. I hate it, but it's the way it has to be. You finish what I started, bring this home ok?.. and take care of your sister." he handed Dean the colt

I gritted my teeth, fighting back tears in my eyes. I was so not ok with this. Dad turned and walked to his truck and I watched my brothers in complete disbelief as they did nothing to stop him. How could they accept this so easily? I pulled away from Sam and spun around glaring at him.

"So that's it then? Your just going to walk off now? Your like the biggest hypocrite ever!" I found my voice rising, my hands balled into fist.

"Zoe stop it!" Dean barked suddenly and tugged on my sleeve.

"No! what gives him the right to do this?" I demanded and yanked my arm free. "One day he tells us he doesn't want us part of this in any shape or form and now suddenly he's bowing out gracefully and leaving us to get slaughtered by this thing? Because he's too stupid to realize this is a trap?"

I saw our dad look at me stunned and then he walked forward and watched me closely. I felt Sam try to say something but he held up a hand. "Boy's its alright, let her say what she needs too. I think I know what's going on anyways. I don't have time for this Zoe, you can yell at me later."

I was fuming and then slowly shook my head as tears leaked from my eyes. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. "Do you?...I don't think you do. Dad I just got my family back! I watched how happy and yet upset you were, i heard the story's from all of you. but yet your willing to go throw it all away and get yourself killed? and hell maybe us even getting killed? what sense does that make? I get it ok? were getting revenge for this demon killing our mother and destroying this family. I want to take it down too, I DO. But what good will ti do if none of us are alive? What good did it do for me to find you guy's if its not going to last? All im saying is that for a man who has it all, he shouldn't be willing to sacrafice everything and it's not ok with me! I'm sorry but it's not and you can't tell me to feel differently so don't even try!."

Dad clenched his jaw and I saw him briefly look away and I for one minute didn't miss his chin tremble. I was silently begging him to show something, _ANYTHING_. A shred of emotion, of remorse. I was silently pleading for him to tell me I was right, to acknowledge he was being a bit too reckless.

"Say something!." I yelled at him as more tears poured down my face.

"Zoe, stop it come on. It's ok" Dean tried to soothe me but I wasn't having ti and slapped his hand away, giving him a warning look.

"Come here." Dad finally muttered and the next thing I knew he was crushing me into a hug. My breath hitched and I tried pulling away, but her was easily ten times more stronger than me. I finally gave in and clung to him tightly, my tears soaking his shirt. I pressed my lips together tightly so a sob wouldn't burst out. God I hated to cry. No i LOATHED it. It was weakness. I wanted to prove to them I wasn't some crybaby, but so far I was doing a sucky job of that. I breathed in his after shave that was very faint but yet still there.

"Please...I don't have a good feeling about this. I really don't." I muttered once i had calmed down some.

I felt his chest move some, before i heard the rumble of a sigh in my ear. I felt his hand stroke down my hair before he finally pushed away form me and he took my face in his hands. It was such a dad thing to do,something I had only day dreamed about. I was still angry but I also wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Listen to me Star Bright." He began using my nickname they had given me as a kid. "I don't expect you to understand my decisions. But I do want you to respect them. I'm sorry were not a normal family like you and your brothers deserve but this is how it is. i know what im doing. I'v been doing this a long time now. You have to trust im going to be ok and come back and let me assure you, I am. You hear me? Don't think I won't be worried about you three I will but i trust your brothers to look after you. This is just as much your fight. You help them kill this demon and that's an order. Consider it your initiation if you want." He gave me a weak brief smile.

I watched him long, taking all in everything he was saying to me. I looked away and finally stepped back from him. wiping the remaining tears off my face. I took a deep breath and looked at Dean and Sam who were watching us very intense like and then i shifted my gaze back to him.

"Do whatever you need I guess. But don't think for one second Im not furious.. and if you get yourself killed?..well stupid as it may sound.. i'll never speak to you again."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you all later." He turned and was once again cold and hard as he made his way to his truck.

"Zoey what the hell was that?" Dean asked shifting his stern gaze to me as I turned an walked back to the car.

"That was me...dealing with some things ok? Don't give me any crap, let's just go." I slammed the door shut as i got in the backseat, I drew one knee to my chest and rested my forehead there, trying to get myself together before we went to battle. It was maybe the millionth time I was asking myself what the hell had I gotten into since the moment I had met my brothers.

* * *

I didn't speak the entire way there. I'm pretty sure my brothers waned to say something but I never heard a peep from them. When we finally arrived at the house it was only around ten pm. From the backseat I watched as the family finished a late dinner. Who ate this late anyways? I felt like the worlds worst peeping tom. The little girl, Rosie was cute, even I had to admit that to my kid's suck attitude. She was bouncing around her dad and then mom, almost looking like she was asking for dessert or maybe even begging to have a bedtime story. I leaned my head back no the seat and smiled a bit bitterly. These were the perfect american family. All that was missing was a pet dog or something. How I would have given anything for what i was witnessing before my eyes right that second. Call me crazy but at that moment I felt a strong protective instinct go through me. Just because my life had sucked didn't mean this innocent little girls had too.

"Zoe, you alright back there?" Sam's voice echoed back to me.

I turned my gaze back to the front. My arms were crossed over my chest and I let out a long sigh before I finally nodded.

"Yeah sure, just wanting this demon to show up already so we can waste it. I may be a new hunter but ill be dammed of this demon hurts this family."

I saw Sam smirk as he draped his arm over the back seat. "Your going to get your chance. I promise but right now..." he stopped and sighed. "We gotta figure out how to get them out of the house."

I bit my lip. "Iv been thinking about that." I said slowly, trying not to let my mind wander and worry about how our dad was doing at that moment. "What if we impersonate gas company? tell them there's a leak and they need to leave, just for the overnight hours?"

Dean shook his head as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "No freakin way. Not that im dissing your idea, but trust me, Sam and me have been down that road it never works out."

I raised an eyebrow, still fighting with terror rising within me. Vampires and ghost were one thing. But this demon was lethal and I was beginning to wonder of any of us would survive the night. "Well ok then, iv got another idea. It's extreme but if ti works what's the harm?..what if were just honest? Tell them were..I dunno phychic or something and they just need to trust us and leave?"

Both of my brothers turned slowly int here seats, almost in sync with one another and looked at me as if i had grown two heads. The both of them burst out laughing.

"Ha, good one!" Dean cackled

"Nice try though, but it wouldn't work, trust us." Sam finally calmed down and ran a hand through his hair, nudging dean in the side and tilted his head back toward me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up between the seats. "Oh haha! laugh it up, go ahead and act like im nuts, but do you two dum dum's have any better ideas?" I challenged.

"Not really, no." Dean sighed and was back to serious once more.

Sam switched subjects as if his mind was all over the place and he need something to distract himself with. "Yeah, well..am I the only one who's wondering how dad's doing?"

I shook my head. "Nope. i'm telling you i just don't like it."

Dean wiped down his face with one hand, "I don't either Zoe. But he knows what he's doing. I'd feel a hell of a lot better if we were there backing him up though."

Sam scoffed. "Dean, id feel alot better if he was here backing _US_ up."

I huffed. "You think?"

* * *

Time rolled by at an impossibly slow rate and soon it was after eleven. I'm normally as patient as the day is long, but even I was getting antsy by this point. Sam's vision had shown midnight on the nursery clock and I could almost feel the tension coming off my brothers as well. I licked my dry lips before reaching into my pocket for my cherry chapstick. Fear always made my throat and lips dry. It was one very annoying issue. As i slathered some on, i rubbed my lips together and drew in a deep breath before asking.

"Hey guys...do you think this is what it was like..that night?" I asked quietly.

Sam turned to me looking rightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Well, i don't mean to drag up painful memory's...It's just the night mom was killed do you think he was somewhere in the shadows just waiting for the right moment to come tear our family apart?.. and why us?"

I saw both of them exchange looks, before looking back at me slightly over there shoulders. Dean sighed and looked back out the front windshield.

"Who knows Zoe. We sure as hell don't. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is wasting this son of a bitch, ok?"

I sighed, feeling very uneasy and wanting answers, but I finally nodded. "Yeah, its about midnight though so why isn't he here?"

As is on cue I heard the wind start to pick up and then i looked at Dean's radio that started to have major static. The flickering of the street lights caught my attention next/

"What the hell?"

"It's coming...guys this is it!" Sam yelped and tanked the door open after snatching the colt between them.

"Oh here we go!" I groaned and tried not to whimper in fear. I raced after them, trying to ignore my legs feeling like jelly.

Dean managed to get the door open easily with just a credit card. Was he serious?...I could not fathom how ti was possible. I knew he could lock pick but teaching me how to do it was something we hadn't covered yet. I moved impatiently in behind them both and looked around slowly, feeling tension so high for a second I felt sick to my stomach. The owners of the house had to be in bed how were we going to explain this? It occured to me in that second, that I was blown away that neither of my brothers had landed in jail before now. I moved off to the right, through en entry way into what looked liked a living room. A shadow came from my left and I gasp as I whirled around

"Get out of my house!" The man yelled. I screamed and managed to dodge the baseball bat flying at me.

"Whoa! just calm down" I screeched at him and managed to reached out and grab the end of the bat before he could swing again. I grunted as he swung me and the bat hard into the wall.

Dean and Sam came thundering into the room and the next thing I knew Dean, looking infuriated grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Get off her! and shut up and listen to me,ok?..your family is in danger." Dean hissed out as he easily pinned the guy to the wall with his forarm.

Sam started toward me but I waved him off, even though my heart was thundering from the guy coming out of nowhere nowhere and trying to decapitate my head.

"Sam, I'm fine! Where's Monica and the kid?" I called over the guys screaming.

"Upstairs!" Sam called and started for the stairs right as Dean knocked the guy unconcious. I raised my eyebrows briefly and then took off after Sam up the stairs just as we heard Monica scream.

"Oh no!" I blurted already terrified it was in her room. We both burst into the room and my mouth literally dropped.

Monica was slowly being dragged on the wall and up toward the ceiling. It was like a horrifying scene from Nightmare on Elm Street! Both Sam and I froze as her body made it to the ceiling. I let out a stifled scream as her stomach was suddenly slashed and blood pooled. I stumbled back against the wall, my breathing started to become more and more labored. At first I wasn't sure if i was having a panic attack or what. My eyes closed almost on there own and I suddenly had flashes of a woman. She was blonde, I couldn't really make out her face, but she wore a white nightgown. Fire exploded in my vision and I heard dad screaming. A blonde boy, then small dark haired boy yelling and running out of the bed. I couldn't believe it. I was seeing a memory...of my mother. Of that night!...the boys has to be Sam and Dean ...holy smokes.

The sound of a gun going off brought me out of it, at least partially. My eyes snapped open to see Sam aiming the colt. I whirled around and head Sam yelling at me, while pulling me back behind him along with Monica. I let out a gasp and that's when I saw him. He was nothing but a shadow, clearly had a man;s body but ti was hidden by darkness. The only thing that stood out was his yellow eyes. My entire body broke out into chills and I was so frozen in fear I couldn't move. Whatever fear I had felt with the ghost back on campus or the Vampires back in Wisconsin, was nothing compared to this.

 _"Zoey Winchester...impossible!"_

I felt my eyes lock with the diabolical yellow ones, just briefly. Had he spoken? or was it an It?...it wasn't even spoken out loud. It was more like he was hissing it very angrily into my mind. Oh God. How could it know me?

"Zoey get back!" I heard Sam's voice shout.

Dean rushed in next and barely grabbed Rosie before her bed burst into flames.

"Sam...shoot him!" I finally managed to sputter out.

He shot again but the demon seemed to vanish in a cloud of black mass like smoke. Crap! had we just lost our chance?

Dean grabbed the little girl while dean wrapped his arm around Monica as the entire room was just covered in flamed. I began coughing from the smoke as I rushed out after Dean.

"Let's go guys, now!" he barked anxiously as we flew down the stairs.

"Where the hell did it go?! How can it just vanish like that?" I called over the roaring of the fire. I was sure we were going to hear police sirens any second now. Not to mention my head was a mess I was still trying to cope with seeing a flashback memory of my mother bringing on the ceiling, then coming face to face with the evil entity that tore our family apart.

Dean reached the bottom and I literally jumped past the last too steps, landing lightly on my feet. I started coughing as the smoke was already reaching the bottom of the stairs. Sam rushed past me and out the door with the little girl screaming for her mom the whole time.

"Mom." I murmured suddenly, swaying on my feet, while trying not to choke on the smoke. "We have to help mom... Our room is burning."

Dean stopped and pushed Monica out of the house before grabbing my arm. "Zoe what?..what about mom?...snap out of it! We gotta go." he urged and pulled me hard toward the door, snapping me out of my trace. Once outside in the cool night air i coughed harshly and my feet finally seemed to work. I panted as we made it to the lawn.

"Dean where is it!" I called as he reached the family and shook my head. "Just don't ask about a second ago, not now!" I begged already seeing his wondering look.

"It's still there." Dean growled out as he looked up at the window.

I followed his gaze, temporarily ignoring the freaked out family beside us and the sound of the sirens in the distance."What?..well we can't now that room is engulfed flames!" I cried out angrily.

Sam had turned too and seen it and then he started running full speed back in there. Why wasn't this thing attacking us or still coming after Rosie? I watched as Dean was shoving Sam back already. I didn't stop him. I knew Dean wouldn't let him go back in there.

"Sam no!..." I called and then looked back up. "He's gone anyways, ok?" I shivered and then turned to comfort the family a second. Finally i ran up to them. "Guy's we gotta go! i hear fire trucks already" I called not wanting to explain this to the local police that was for sure. I shook my head with my teeth clenched. It was right there! and to know we failed had me more upset than I cared to admit. Even more so I knew our dad was going to be be furious.

* * *

It was eerily silent as we drove back toward the motel. Sam was fuming in the front seat and Dean was quiet as well. Eventually i saw him get his phone out and call our dad but got no answers. That only added to my worry. Once we were back inside Sam only sat on the bed just glaring at the wall. Oh boy he wanted to explode. Even I could see that. Dad's journal was on the table and i stalked over and opened it. I was thinking maybe I could read through the demon sections and try to find anything else on this thing. If nothing else just to look up the demonic signs again, to find where he was going to strike next. In truth though, i had memorized it all already, I just needed something to keep my mind busy. My eyes flickered from the journal to Sam, and then Dean who was starting to pace as he tried to call dad over and over again.

"He's still not answering?.." I dared to venture, tapping my fingers on the journal pages.

Dean's eyes flickered to me and he gave a short shake of his head. "No, and this is the fourth time iv called. Dammit dad answer your phone!" He practically growled as he punched in the digits again.

"I knew this was a mistake. Why didn't he listen!" I threw the journal down hard on the table, my frustration and worry was reaching it's peek.

Sam came out of his bitchy pout to snort a laugh. "Because he's dad and he's a stubborn ass, Big time. We could have taken that damm thing! I just can't believe it, we were right there." He made a gesture with his arms, straight out in front of him to elborate his point.

"Sam it's not worth dying over!" Dean gave our brother an exasperated look.

Sam looked at dean as if he'd grown three heads. "Are you serious right now?!...we've been looking for this thing our entire lives. It killed our mom, it killed Jess!"

I sighed. "Yeah and Sam we may get another chance and believe me, if we do? I wanna be the one to take him down."

Dean looked at me, then Sam "Besides...you said it once yourself Sam. There gone and nothing will bring them back anyways."

Before I could fathom what was happening Sam seemed to snap and lunged at Dean, pinning him against the wall. Are you serious?! I vaulted off the chair and toward them both. I pushed hard on Sam's shoulder.

"Whoa, hey!...down boy. What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, glaring up at him.

Sam nudged me away with his elbow. "Stay out of this!" He yelled at me and then looked at Dean. "Don't you say that crap Dean..not you."

Dean's chin trembled and that unnerved me so much that I stopped trying to push Sam back. I still shot him a glare for pushing me away though. Dean's eyes looked right at him and i was floored to see tears there. In just the few months I had known him, Dean didn't cry. His eyes went to me next for a second, then back to him.

"Look man...You, Zoey and dad. It's all we got. It's all i've got. Sometimes I feel like im barely holding ti together. Zoey..she's with us again, everything is working out, so im sorry but..Getting your ass killed for this thing? not worth it. I'm not letting you screw it up."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes a second, rubbing a hand over them wearily. I sighed shakily, still petrified something had happened to our father. "Do you hear him Sam?...stop being an ass and trying to play martyr. I say right now we find dad, make sure he's ok, then focus on the demon."

"Our little sister makes sense, doesn't she Sam?.." Dean said quietly. I watched him shove Sam gently off, then rest his head wearily against the wall.

Sam's anger seemed to melt and he dropped his shoulders with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess...im sorry guys. Dad yeah he uh, should have called by now right? try him again." Sam moved and pulled me to him, whispering he was sorry in my ear. I was still peeved but allowed. him to hug me a second then i pulled away and stood with my arms crossed.

Dean's expression suddenly hardened and i saw his green eyes flash with dread. I looked at Sam and back at Dean, feeling that dreaded knot in my stomach.

"Dean what is it?"

"They got dad." He said grimly.


End file.
